Trust
by Layla K
Summary: Membina rumah tangga selama lima belas tahun bukanlah hal yang mudah. Namun Sasuke dan Sakura mampu. Sakura yakin Sasuke dapat mengemban kepercayaannya dengan baik meskipun ia harus bekerja di luar kota dan pulang hanya seminggu sekali. Lalu, apakah kepercayaan Sakura tak lagi ada ketika sedikit demi sedikit sikap suaminya berubah entah karena apa? / AU / M for theme
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: typo(s), original characters**

Amaya memperhatikan sebuah potret berbingkai besar yang menjadi hiasan dinding ruang keluarganya. Lututnya bertumpu di sofa karena posisi potret tersebut yang jauh dari pandangan lurus matanya jika berdiri di atas ubin. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum kecil dan sedikit menahan tawa melihat dirinya sendiri dalam tubuh yang lebih kecil. Ia berdiri di tengah ayah dan ibunya yang tengah menggendong kedua adiknya—itulah yang tercetak di sana. Rambut merah muda yang serupa dengan warna rambut ibunya terlihat jauh lebih pendek dari nyatanya sekarang.

Anak gadis sulung dari pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura itu menghampiri ayahnya yang tengah mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping pria berambut gelap itu.

"Ayah, kapan kita foto keluarga lagi?"

Sasuke menaruh ponselnya di meja dalam keadaan layarnya yang berwarna gelap. Ia menoleh ke arah anaknya yang sudah remaja itu.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan yang itu?" Sasuke menunjuk potret yang ada di seberangnya.

"Foto yang itu rambutku masih pendek, ayah. Jelek!" Amaya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Masa remaja memang merubah kepribadiannya. Sebelum menginjak umur belasan, ia begitu tak acuh dengan penampilannya. Tidak seperti sekarang yang selalu ingin berpenampilan menarik, bahkan dalam sebuah potret sekalipun.

"Ada-ada saja," ucap Sasuke. Ia mengacak rambut anak gadisnya, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya—yang sebelumnya duduk tegak.

"Jadi kapan?" Matanya berbinar antusias. Ia tahu ayahnya tak akan menolak permintaannya yang satu ini. Permintaannya tidak masuk ke dalam pemintaan yang merepotkan dan mengeluarkan banyak biaya, kan? Lagipula apa salahnya berkumpul bersama keluarga dan mengabadikannya?

"Akan ayah rencanakan dengan ibu."

"Hore! Secepatnya, ya, ayah!" Gadis itu memeluk ayahnya erat lalu mencium pipinya. Ia pun berlari ke kamarnya.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan tingkah laku Amaya sampai pintu kamarnya tertutup. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Anak gadisnya yang satu ini semakin lama semakin manja saja. Namun Sasuke tak pernah terganggu dengan sikap salah satu anaknya itu. Hari-hari kerjanya selalu diisi dengan karir, tak sedetik pun dapat melihat keluarganya secara langsung. Tinggal satu atap pun tidak. Selama hari kerja ia harus tinggal di luar kota untuk mempermudah karirnya yang memang berpusat di sana. Akhir pekan adalah kesempatannya untuk kembali ke kota di mana keluarganya tinggal.

"Kali ini apa lagi permintaannya?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sakura berjalan mendekati sofa yang menjadi tempat duduk Sasuke dan turut duduk di sampingnya.

"Foto keluarga."

"Hm?"

"Ia sudah terlihat jelek di sana, katanya."

Sakura tertawa mendengar penuturan dari suaminya. Ia menatap potret itu lama, memperhatikan satu per satu sosok manusia yang tercetak di sana. Anak-anaknya sudah tumbuh besar sekarang. Perubahan demi perubahan semakin terlihat jika dibandingkan dengan foto yang diambil sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu itu.

"Ya sudah, sepertinya fotonya memang perlu diperbaharui. Lagipula tak ada salahnya, kan? Bagaimana kalau minggu depan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Keluarga yang sudah mereka bina selama 15 tahun ini tampak harmonis, jarang sekali dibumbui masalah-masalah yang besar atau dibesar-besarkan. Kehidupan mereka mengalir dengan lembut, beban yang dipikul masing-masing adalah beban yang proporsional. Sasuke dengan bebannya mencari nafkah, Sakura dengan bebannya menjalani tugas seorang istri dan ibu, anak-anak dengan beban menuntut ilmu dan menuruti perintah dari orang tuanya. Meskipun alpanya sang kepala keluarga di hari-hari kerja yang terpaksa harus meniti karir di luar kota sehingga mengurangi waktu-waktu berkualitas yang bisa dialami dalam sebuah keluarga.

Sakura percaya Sasuke dapat memegang kepercayaannya di kala ia jauh. Meskipun terkadang hatinya terasa gusar karena tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa suaminya memiliki paras yang tampan dan menarik wanita mana pun untuk menjatuhkan pandangannya meski sebentar. Wanita lain boleh melirik suaminya, tapi tidak sebaliknya, begitu pikirnya. Ia tak mempermasalahkan permintaan dari suaminya untuk mengosongkan agenda pada akhir pekan, yang seharusnya diisi dengan mengajar di sebuah bimbingan belajar. Toh itu pun untuk keluarganya sendiri, yang hanya bisa berkumpul secara lengkap di akhir pekan.

Kekosongan yang dirasakan Sakura kala Sasuke berada di luar kota terisi dengan presensi ketiga anaknya. Amaya, Asami, dan Izuki. Sakura merasa hidupnya begitu lengkap. Memiliki seorang suami yang tak usah diragukan lagi rasa cintanya, beserta anak-anak yang melengkapinya.

Amaya yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan ibunya dan wajah yang mirip dengan ayahnya. Asami yang jika dilihat dari samping, mirip dengan ayahnya, tapi jika dilihat dari depan terlihat mirip dengan ibunya. Rambutnya merah muda, namun tak semuda milik ibu dan kakaknya. Izuki yang benar-benar merupakan jiplakan ayahnya, semua yang ada padanya mirip dengan ayahnya, kecuali bentuk rambutnya yang tak melawan gravitasi seperti milik ayahnya. Semua orang pasti akan tahu dia anak siapa hanya dengan melihat perawakannya. Sakura tak pernah merasa kehilangan Sasuke karena pada anak-anaknya terselip sedikit banyak bagian dari suaminya.

Sakura bersyukur, hidupnya bahagia.

.

.

.

Sakura merapikan rambut Amaya dan Asami secara bergantian di tempat menunggu sebuah studio foto. Sebuah cermin besar menempel di salah satu sisi dinding. Amaya mematut dirinya di depan cermin, melihat hasil tangan ibunya terhadap rambutnya. Pun juga Asami. Senyum mengembang di wajah keduanya, merasa puas dengan karya ibunya.

"Kalian cantik," ucap Sakura tulus. Yang disebut cantik pun hanya tersenyum simpul. Kakak beradik itu pun duduk berdampingan, namun si bungsu—Izuki duduk di samping ayahnya.

Satu-satunya anak laki-laki dari keluarga ini memang tak bisa jauh dari ayahnya. Peribahasa buah tak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya adalah yang mendeskripsikan Sasuke dan Izuki. Sifat Izuki yang dingin tapi memiliki rasa ingin melindungi terhadap kakak-kakaknya yang bergender perempuan. Ia pun anak yang penurut, tak pernah membangkang pada orang tuanya. Izuki memang paling dekat dengan Sasuke.

Izuki adalah anak yang paling Sasuke tunggu-tunggu, anak laki-laki. Lahirnya Izuki sebagai seorang anak laki-laki adalah sebuah keajaiban bagi keluarga ini. Jika dilihat dari hasil USG, jenis kelamin anak ini seharusnya perempuan. Namun sebuah kejutan yang benar-benar tak dapat disangka adalah Izuki terlahir sebagai seorang anak laki-laki. Sasuke merasa bersyukur, akhirnya ada yang bisa ia ajak main bola atau hal lain yang biasa laki-laki lakukan.

Sebuah layar yang sedari tadi menampilkan sederet angka akhirnya menampilkan nomor urut foto keluarga Uchiha. Sakura segera menuntun anak-anaknya masuk ke dalam studio. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengikuti di belakangnya. Rasa hangat yang sudah tidak asing menjalari hati Sakura.

Amaya yang paling antusias berjalan di paling depan lalu duduk di sebuah bangku taman berwarna putih. Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia mengikuti langkah Amaya dan duduk tepat di samping kanannya dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Asami, Izuki, dan Sasuke secara berurutan duduk di samping kiri Amaya.

Suara photographer menggema dalam studio foto ini. Memberi instruksi untuk tersenyum atau berpindah tempat. Untuk foto terakhir, photographer meminta Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri di belakang bangku taman. Tanpa instruksi, Sasuke setengah memeluk Sakura. Wajahnya tetap tenang. Sakura tersenyum tulus. Anak-anaknya sudah besar sekarang. Akan sulit jadinya jika sekarang Asami dan Izuki digendong kedua orang tuanya seperti foto 5 tahun yang lalu.

Foto terakhir telah diambil. Photographer mempersilakan keluarga Uchiha meninggalkan studio foto dan mengurus adinistrasi foto, seperti kolase, bingkai, dan lain-lain. Amaya mengajukan diri untuk mengurus itu semua, ditemani oleh Asami. Antusiasnya sejak awal memang tidak main-main. Selain ingin terlihat cantik di foto yang nantinya akan dipajang di dinding ruangan keluarganya, ia juga tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain atas keinginannya sendiri, terlebih orang tuanya.

Menjadi anak sulung memang lebih cepat membentuk dirinya menjadi anak yang mandiri. Apalagi sekarang ia bukan anak kecil lagi, umurnya sudah 14 tahun. 2 tahun lebih tua dari Asami dan 5 tahun lebih tua dari Izuki.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun pukul 3 pagi. Menyiapkan sarapan, air hangat, serta pakaian yang akan dipakai suaminya untuk bekerja. Ini adalah rutinitas setiap minggunya. Sasuke selalu berangkat pukul 5 pada hari Senin untuk bekerja. Transportasi yang ia gunakan adalah kereta, perjalanan biasanya selama 3 jam.

Sakura membuka kulkasnya, mengambil beberapa buah tomat dari sana. Ia pun menyalakan kompor dan memasak dengan bahan dasar tomat. Setelah makanan siap, barulah Sakura membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya. Sasuke segera mandi lalu sarapan.

"Kau tidak makan?" Sasuke menatap ke arah istrinya yang tak menyentuh makanan yang ia siapkan sendiri.

"Tidak, nanti saja bersama anak-anak."

"Hn."

Selesai makan, Sasuke menghampiri satu per satu kamar anak-anaknya untuk pamit pergi. Sakura menunggu Sasuke di meja makan sampai Sasuke kembali. Ia sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan Sasuke nanti, seperti biasanya. Sakura segera berdiri setelah melihat Sasuke selesai berpamitan dengan anak-anaknya. Ia memberikan tas yang sudah ia siapkan, lalu mengantar sampai ke pintu luar.

Udara dingin pagi buta meniup-niup menusuk hingga ke tulang. Sasuke yang siap berangkat sudah mengenakan mantel tebal untuk menghalau dingin, tidak seperti Sakura yang masih memakai pakaian tidurnya karena tidak berniat pergi kemana pun. Sasuke mengecup dahi dan bibir Sakura. Tanpa mantel, hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, kurasa kau lupa sesuatu. Sebentar, ya." Sakura berlari ke dalam rumahnya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung di depan pintu memperhatikan gerak-gerik istrinya. Ia merasa lega ketika melihat istrinya kembali dengan sesuatu di tangannya. Sebuah dasi.

"Tidak biasanya kau lupa pakai dasi," ucap Sakura. Ia memakaikan dasi dengan simpul serapi mungkin di kerah kemeja suaminya. Sakura tersenyum melihat suaminya yang terlihat semakin rapi sekarang. "Nah, sudah."

"Aku pergi."

"Ya, hati-hati Sasuke-kun. Kalau sudah sampai, jangan lupa beri kabar."

"Hn."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari rumahnya. Sakura melambaikan tangannya sampai Sasuke hilang dari pandangan matanya. Ia menutup pintu lalu menyiapkan kebutuhan anak-anaknya untuk sekolah.

.

.

.

Foto keluarga baru sudah menempel di dinding ruang keluarga kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Sayangnya, sang kepala keluarga belum mempunyai kesempatan untuk melihat hal yang berubah di rumahnya. Ia terpaksa menunda kepulangannya sampai 2 minggu ke depan karena banyak urusan, begitu katanya.

Sakura merasa heran, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menunda kepulangannya. Namun ia tetap berusaha sebisa mungkin berpikiran positif, tak akan berprasangka buruk pada suami yang selama 15 tahun telah dipercayainya ini. Sekelumit rasa rindu terbangun di dalam hatinya. Rindu itu semakin membumbung tinggi tatkala ketiga anaknya menanyakan presensi ayahnya. Terpisah selama 5 hari pun sudah cukup membuat dirinya merasa gundah karena rindu yang berkepanjangan, apalagi 3 minggu?

Anak-anak yang seharusnya bisa membuatnya melupakan sejenak sekelumit keresahan di hatinya malah menumbuhkan kebalikannya. Rasa rindu anak-anaknya seakan menyerap pada dirinya. Bagian-bagian Sasuke yang ada pada anak-anaknya memang membuatnya lebih baik, tapi tidak dengan tutur kata yang mereka ucapkan. Mereka selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka merindukan ayahnya, menanyakan kapan ayahnya pulang. Sakura berusaha untuk tidak menunjukan keresahan hatinya di depan anak-anaknya, karena ia tahu jelas bahwa itu akan memperbesar rasa rindu yang melekat di hati anak-anaknya.

Hingga tiba saat Sasuke pulang, semua anggota keluarga itu menyambutnya dengan sangat baik. Pelukan-pelukan yang didapatnya adalah penutup rasa rindu yang sudah menganga besar. Terlalu sibuk dengan perhatian dari anaknya, Sasuke belum menerima sambutan apapun selain senyum tulus dari bibir Sakura. Sakura hanya memperhatikan suami dan anak-anak yang sedang melepas rindu. Hatinya ingin segera merasakan peluk dan cium dari suaminya, namun ia mengalah demi rasa senang buah hatinya.

Kecupan di dahi dan di bibir pun diterima Sakura setelah anak-anak cukup puas melepas rindu dengan sang ayah. Senyum tulus tersungging lagi di bibir Sakura.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun."

Tanpa kata-kata, Sasuke menarik istrinya ke dalam sebuah pelukan panjang. Ia memang tak pandai berkata-kata, tak pandai berperilaku romantis. Sakura memang tak pernah menuntut macam-macam, ia menerima pria yang telah menjadi suaminya selama 15 tahun ini apa adanya.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan ini, Sasuke lebih sering berinteraksi dengan ponselnya ketimbang dengan anak-anak yang ia tinggalkan selama 3 minggu. Wajar jika Sakura heran dengan tingkah laku suaminya ini. Bahkan kesannya ia tak ingin diganggu. Hal ini sedikit mengusik hati Sakura. Pasalnya, suaminya ini sudah pergi cukup lama. Upaya untuk mengobati rasa rindunya hanyalah ketika ia baru menginjakan kakinya di rumah ini saja.

Terang saja, rasa rindu akan kehadiran suaminya masih melekat di hatinya. Interaksi yang terjadi di antara mereka paling banyak hanya pada saat makan saja. Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, kini ia merasa canggung untuk berinteraksi banyak dengan Sasuke yang kelihatannya memang sibuk sendiri. Takut diabaikan mungkin adalah salah satu penyebabnya.

Bersiap menerima segala resiko yang akan diterimanya, Sakura berniat untuk membeli persediaan makanan yang semakin menipis. Biasanya, Sasuke akan menawarkan diri untuk mengantar tanpa diminta. Sakura berharap ini bisa memecahkan segala rasa canggung yang menyergap hatinya. Pun berharap hubungannya dengan Sasuke akan menjadi seperti biasanya setelah ini.

"Sasuke-kun, aku mau belanja, persediaan semakin sedikit."

"Hn." Hati Sakura sedikit tercubit menerima respon dingin dari suaminya. Ini benar-benar jauh dari biasanya!

"Tidak akan ikut? Anak-anak sedang bermain tadi, jadi tidak apa jika ditinggal." Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura meminta Sasuke ikut berbelanja.

"Tidak. Aku sibuk, Sakura." Dan semua harapan Sakura pupus sudah. Ditolak begini benar-benar mengusik hatinya. Ia memang melihat dengan jelas bahwa Sasuke sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya, entah apa yang dilakukannya. Dengan pikirannya yang positif, Sakura berspekulasi bahwa Sasuke sedang mengurusi pekerjaannya.

Segala prasangka mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Sebisa mungkin ia berpikir positif, meskipun kecemasan tetap singgah di hatinya. Semua ketidakbiasaan ini terjadi di dalam satu waktu. Dimulai dari pulang yang ditunda, sampai menolak mengantar belanja. Takut-takut rasa cinta Sasuke terhadap dirinya mulai berkurang, atau ia melakukan suatu kesalahan yang sangat mengganggu Sasuke tapi tidak disadari olehnya? Entahlah. Seharusnya dalam keadaan menyetir seperti ini ia fokus pada jalan di hadapannya, bukannya berpikir macam-macam.

Sakura pulang dengan segala hasil belanja. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar tangisan. Ia menajamkan telinganya, dan sadar bahwa itu adalah tangisan dari anak bungsunya. Ia menaruh segala kantung yang tadi dibawanya dan berlari ke tempat Izuki menangis. Setelah mendapati anaknya menangis, ia menarik anaknya ke dalam pelukannya. Menepuk-nepuk pundak, lalu membisikan kata-kata yang menenangkan hati. Penasaran apa yang membuat Izuki menangis, Sakura memandang Asami yang berada di depannya.

"Ayah membentak Izuki, bu. Aku sangat terkejut. Ayah tidak biasanya seperti itu." Asami menjelaskan dengan wajah sendu. Sakura mengerti kenapa kakaknya tak dapat menenenangkan adiknya. Tentu saja karena ia pun terkejut.

"Kenapa?" ucap Sakura lirih. Dan perhitungan terhadap sikap tak biasa dari suaminya bertambah lagi.

"Entahlah. Semenjak keluar dari kamar ayah dan ibu, ia sudah menangis. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya." Sakura hanya mengangguk seakan mengerti. Padahal, ia tak mengerti mengapa bisa seperti ini. Seperti semua ini.

Pelukan Sakura tak merenggang meskipun isak tangis sudah tak terdengar. Ini upaya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri dari segala hal yang mengganggu hatinya. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia melepas pelukan itu dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajah anak bungsunya.

"Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Ini yang terakhir, ya?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut setalah melihat anggukan dari Izuki.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, tadi Izuki-kun menangis. Ada apa?"

"Yang penting sekarang sudah berhenti."

Sakura menutup mulutnya kali ini. Ia menahan segala pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikirannya. Sasuke tidur menyamping, membelakangi Sakura. Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya, berusaha menutup mata dan terlelap. Namun di otaknya masih berkecamuk rasa tak nyaman yang sangat mengusiknya. Dan akhirnya rasa lelahnya yang membawanya ke alam mimpi.

Mata Sakura terbuka, ia meregangkan tangannya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Sasuke yang tak ada di sampingnya. Sakura cepat-cepat melirik ke arah jam dinding dan ia baru sadar bahwa ia terlambat bangun. Dengan langkah cepat ia menuju dapur dan memasak sarapan. Setelah sarapan siap, ia memanggil anak-anaknya yang sudah bangun sedari tadi. Lalu terakhir, ia memanggil Sasuke.

Ia ingat ia mendengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia segera menuju kamarnya dan tidak melihat Sasuke dimanapun. Pintu kamar mandi masih tertutup dan suara air masih terdengar. Sakura memutuskan untuk menunggu Sasuke.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, lalu mengusap wajahnya. Sebuah getaran terasa di kulitnya. Ia mencari-cari sumber dari getaran itu yang ternyata adalah tanda adanya sebuah panggilan masuk di ponsel suaminya. Tanpa melihat _caller ID, _ia memutuskan untuk menjawab telpon tersebut, takutnya penting.

"_Halo, sayang. Kenapa SMS dariku tidak dibalas? Jangan lupa agenda kita hari ini, dan jangan terlambat._"

Sakura tak bergeming mendengar suara wanita yang tak dikenalnya. Telpon itu ditujukan untuk suaminya! Rasanya ada yang menusuk di bagian dadanya. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Ia memejamkan matanya erat berusaha menenangkan diri. Tak satu pun kata terucap dari bibirnya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Entah harus berekspresi seperti apa saat suaminya membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Hatinya terasa tercabik. Bayangan-bayangan tentang suaminya yang sedang bermesraan dengan wanita lain memenuhi otaknya. Ia masih memejamkan matanya, menahan segala cairan yang mendorong keluar. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangis.

"_Halo? Halo sayang?_"

Dengan cepat Sakura memutuskan panggilan itu dan menutup wajahnya. Air mata sedikit demi sedikit mengalir keluar dan segera ia hapus. Segala keanehan yang ia rasakan terjawab sudah. Hancur sudah kepercayaan yang selama ini diberikannya.

Suara dari kenop pintu terdengar. Tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya, ia menghapus segala jejak air mata yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Sasuke-kun, sarapan sudah siap." Entah sekuat apa hatinya, tapi bibirnya masih menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

**TBC**

**A/n: **

**Ok. Saya tahu ini teramat sangat abal sekali banget! Saya tahu ini maksain tapi ya… pengen publish. Jadi ya.. gitu deh. Nama-nama OC nya aneh ga sih kalo jadi anggota keluarga Uchiha? Maaf ya, hanya itu nama-nama yang muncul di pikiran saya :'D**

**Saya mau kasih pemberitahuan bahwa ini fict multi chapter pertama yang saya tulis. Akhir dari cerita ini sudah ada di pikiran saya, makanya saya berani buat fict multi chapter.**

**Saya rasa feel nya belum kerasa ya? Semoga kedepannya bisa kerasa deh feel nya :') **

**Mohon bantuannya semua, kritik dan saran akan sangat saya hargai :') **

**Thanks for reading and mind to review, please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, original characters, mencoba sebisa mungkin ngga ada typo, kalo ada yg miss, feel free to protes :'D**

**Ganti rating jadi M karena tema yang berat, maaf sebelumnya saya lalai dalam menentukan rating. Terimakasih untuk yang mengkoreksi :)**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai respon pasif akan informasi yang diberikan istrinya. Matanya sempat menangkap sembabnya wajah Sakura seperti habis menangis sebelum akhirnya Sakura membalikkan badannya. Ia menautkan alis, heran akan gelagat Sakura. Ia memperhatikan punggung Sakura yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Sekilas, ia melihat punggung itu gemetar.

"Sakura.."

Tubuh Sakura kaku seketika setelah mendengar suara _baritone_ yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Tak berani menjawab dan membalikan badan, ia hanya diam menunggu kira-kira kalimat apa yang akan Sasuke lontarkan.

"Ada apa?" Nada kekhawatiran tersirat dari tutur kata itu. Sakura menghela napas panjang. Mengumpulkan kekuatan agar tidak terlihat lemah tepat setelah ia menatap lurus wajah tegas suaminya.

"Tidak. Aku baik." Kerutan di dahi Sasuke semakin dalam setelah kata-kata dari istrinya yang bergetar masuk ke indera pendengarannya.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamarnya. Tepat saat ia membelakangi suaminya lagi, ia menggigit bibirnya. Menahan segala isak tangis yang semakin ditahan malah membuat sesak di dadanya semakin menyiksanya. Pandangannya mengabur karena adanya air mata yang menghalangi pandangannya. Cepat-cepat Sakura tepis segala rasa sakit yang mengganggu hatinya. Air matanya ia hapus sebelum memunculkan diri di hadapan anak-anaknya. Sebisa mungkin tetap terlihat kuat.

Ini hanya salah paham. Hanya salah paham!

Ia memberikan sugesti pada dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang dialaminya barusan hanyalah sebuah salah paham. Tak ada bukti yang kuat bahwa suaminya bermain api di belakangnya, kan? Telepon tadi mungkin hanyalah sebuah sambungan yang salah. Sasuke tidak mungkin berkhianat padanya. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Sakura berusaha memperbaiki dinding kepercayaan yang sempat retak karena prasangka buruk yang ia buat sendiri.

Senyum tulus dari bibir Sakura mengembang lagi tatkala melihat buah hatinya sudah berkumpul di meja makan keluarganya. Makanan yang sudah ia buat sama sekali belum tersentuh, tanda bahwa anak-anaknya menghargai ayahnya dengan menunggu kehadirannya sebelum makan. Mata anak-anaknya berbinar melihat kehadiran ibunya yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Lapar pada perut mereka sebentar lagi akan hilang. Sakura mengambil tempat di seberang kursi kosong yang nantinya akan diisi suaminya.

"Ibu, kenapa lama? Kami lapar.." suara polos Izuki memecah keheningan.

"Sebentar lagi, sayang. Tunggu ayah, ya."

Tak lama, Sasuke datang dengan pakaian santai, mengisi satu-satunya kursi kosong disana. Tatapannya datar. Tak sepatah kata pun terucap dari bibirnya. Ia hanya duduk tegak tanpa menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi yang kini ia duduki. Sakura cepat-cepat mempersiapkan makanan tepat dihadapan Sasuke. Anak-anak baru menyentuh makanannya tepat setelah ayahnya menggenggam sumpit.

Mereka makan dalam keheningan. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk suaminya berkelebat di kepala Sakura. Bukannya Sasuke ada janji? Kenapa berpakaian santai begitu? Sakura menghela napas lega. Ternyata benar, ia hanya salah paham. Rasa malu menyerang hatinya mengingat air mata yang ia tumpahkan untuk hal yang sama sekali tidak terjadi. Pun karena telah berprasangka buruk terhadap suaminya. Meski sudah terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Sasuke tidak akan menghadiri agenda yang disebut-sebut oleh wanita—yang entah siapa di sambungan teleponnya, gusar di hati Sakura belum hilang sepenuhnya.

Aura canggung yang menguar di tengah acara makan pagi ini sedikit membuatnya kikuk. Rasanya aneh sekali. Bahkan, anak-anak pun tidak aktif seperti biasanya. Entah siapa yang memulai keadaan yang mengekang seperti ini, namun ini berlangsung terus hingga makanan masing-masing habis.

"Sayang, bantu ibu membawa piring kotor ke belakang, ya?"

"Iya." Secara bersamaan, Amaya dan Asami mengikuti pergerakan ibunya yang berdiri. Tanpa disebut namanya pun, mereka sudah tahu 'sayang' dimaksudkan untuk siapa. Tentu saja untuk anak-anak perempuan jika dilihat dari kalimatnya.

Ketiga perempuan di keluarga itu sudah menghilang di balik dinding dapur. Sasuke dan Izuki belum mau beranjak dari meja makan yang sudah kosong itu.

"Ayah, hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan tidak? Ayah kan sudah lama tidak pulang, dan besok ayah sudah harus pergi lagi." Suara Izuki yang masih imut memecah keheningan. Ia memperhatikan ayahnya yang sedang berpikir. Harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban. Takut-takut ayahnya malah membentak dirinya seperti kemarin.

Sekelumit perasaan bersalah hinggap di hati Sasuke melihat mata anaknya yang jelas-jelas terlihat cemas. Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini ia memang kerap kali dilanda emosi. Sampai-sampai tak bisa menahan emosinya pada anak laki-laki kesayangannya.

"Hn."

"Hn itu maksudnya iya, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Izuki merasa jauh lebih tenang sekarang. Ayahnya sudah tidak dilingkupi emosi lagi. "Beritahu ibu dan kakak-kakakmu untuk bersiap-siap."

Izuki mengangguk antusias lalu menuju ke dapur dimana kakak dan ibunya berada. Sasuke terdiam. Dalam benaknya berkelebat suara Sakura yang bergetar dan wajah sembabnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke memutar-mutar kunci mobil yang ada di genggamannya. Matanya memandang ke arah hamparan rumput hijau di halaman rumahnya. Izuki yang tidak bisa diam, keluar masuk rumah untuk memastikan apakah ibu dan kakak-kakaknya sudah siap atau belum.

Sasuke melirik arlojinya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa persiapan perempuan itu lama. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk ubin untuk membunuh waktu. Matanya mengerling ke arah pintu berharap Sakura dan anak perempuannya muncul dari sana secepatnya. Ia harus cukup sabar akan hal ini.

Suara langkah kaki berdebam dari dalam rumah. Sasuke menghela napas lega, akhirnya yang ditunggu muncul juga. Sasuke melangkah menuju mobil yang sebelumnya sudah dipanaskan.

"Sasuke-_kun?"_

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu menolehkan kepala ke arah istrinya. "Hn?"

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa."

Hati Sakura terasa lega—meskipun belum sepenuhnya. Benar, apa yang mengganggunya pagi ini hanyalah sebuah salah paham. Perihal sikap Sasuke yang berbeda kemarin mungkin hanyalah efek dari lelah dan pekerjaan yang menumpuk sehingga terpaksa menunda pulang. Sakura tersenyum maklum. Ia menarik tangan Izuki dan menuntunnya ke mobil mengikuti langkah besar Sasuke.

Perjalanan tidak memakan waktu lama hingga mereka tiba di sebuah taman di sisi danau. Tempat itu sungguh damai, dengan matahari pagi dan birunya langit terpantul di permukaan air yang luas. Airnya jernih, batu-batuan bertekstur halus dengan berbagai warna terbias dari sana. Pohon-pohon sakura yang bunganya bermekaran berdiri menjulang di taman itu, semakin membuai mata dengan warna merah muda halus.

Sakura dan anak-anaknya terpaku melihat pemandangan di mata mereka. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa tempat ini akan semakin terlihat indah di musim semi. Sasuke memang merahasiakan kemana mereka akan pergi sebelumnya. Hatinya merasa puas melihat keluarganya yang terlihat senang karena dibawa ke tempat ini.

"Sasuke-_kun, _tidak terlintas sama sekali di kepalaku kau akan membawa kami ke mari," ujar Sakura. Hatinya terasa damai.

"Ayaaah, tempat ini indah sekali!" timpal Asami. Warna bunga khas musim semi terpantul di bola mata hijaunya. Amaya dan Izuki hanya mengangguk menyetujui tutur kata saudara perempuannya.

Hati Sasuke berdesir nyaman. Memang tak salah ia memilih tempat ini untuk melepas rindu—setelah selama 3 minggu tidak pulang dan 1 hari yang lalu sibuk sendiri.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke bangku terdekat. Tangannya menggenggam tangan anak bungsunya. Diikuti oleh Amaya dan Asami. Sasuke tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia menatap punggung istrinya yang semakin terlihat kecil dari perspektifnya. _Tidak, aku baik. _Suara istrinya yang gemetar bergaung lagi di telinganya. Rasa bersalah mengganggu hatinya lagi. Spekulasinya, tabiat Sakura tadi pagi muncul karena dirinya. Meskipun ia belum tahu pasti apa yang membuat istrinya begitu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat, menarik napas berat, lalu mendekati tempat keluarganya tengah berkumpul.

Melihat warna-warni sepeda air dalam berbagai bentuk di atas air, mata Izuki berbinar. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah perairan itu. Mata Sakura menatap arah tunjuk jari kecil Izuki. Mengerti maksud hati Izuki, ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang juga melirik ke arahnya. Keduanya mengangguk mengerti tanpa saling bicara.

Pasangan suami istri dari keluarga itu beranjak dari bangku yang didudukinya. Sasuke meraih tangan Izuki dan Amaya di masing-masing tangannya. Sementara Sakura meraih tangan Asami. Keluarga itu melangkah ke arah pos kecil tempat membayar untuk menaiki sepeda air.

Gelak tawa Sakura dan Asami menggema hingga ke telinga Sasuke yang berjarak cukup jauh. Ia mengayuh sepeda air yang sebenarnya hanya cukup untuk 2 orang itu setelah memberi isyarat kepada Amaya—yang juga memegang kendali untuk jalannya sepeda—ke arah Sakura dan Asami. Izuki yang duduk di pangkuan Sasuke hanya menatap ke permukaan air seiring dengan berjalannya sepeda.

_BLAM!_

Sepeda air yang dikayuh Sasuke dan Amaya dengan sengaja menabrak sepeda air yang dikayuh Sakura dan Asami. Goncangan yang terjadi cukup membuat Sakura dan Asami terkejut. Mereka menolehkan kepala ke belakang—dimana Sasuke, Amaya dan Izuki berada.

"Ayah!"

"Sasuke-_kun!_"

Izuki dan Amaya tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi Ibu dan saudara perempuan mereka. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Cepat-cepat ia meraih kamera yang sejak tadi sudah ia kalungkan di lehernya untuk mengabadikan ekspresi istri dan salah satu anak perempuannya.

Merasa bosan, Sasuke menepi. Pun juga Sakura. Sasuke turun pertama kali, lalu membantu keluarganya untuk turun dari sepeda itu. Sakura menuntun anak-anaknya untuk mengikuti ke bangku yang sebelumnya mereka tempati.

Angin sejuk meniup rambut keempat orang yang berjalan di hadapan Sasuke. Dengan langkah lebar, Sasuke menyusul. Ia meraih kamera lalu mengambil gambar istri dan anak-anaknya yang ceria tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Ia melihat hasil fotonya, lalu tersenyum tipis.

Atensinya terhadap kamera yang ia pegang terganggu getaran yang berasal dari saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel—sumber getaran itu dari sakunya lalu menatap layarnya lama. Matanya membulat melihat _caller id _yang muncul_._ Ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang masih membelakanginya. Cepat-cepat ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan berlawanan arah dari langkah kaki keluarganya.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Keluarganya tengah bersantai di sebuah bangku seraya memperhatikan layang-layang di langit. Ia melirik ponselnya lagi. Ponsel itu masih bergetar, tanda adanya panggilan belum berhenti. Ia menghela napas berat lalu menjawab panggilan tersebut hanya dengan menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Setelah suara seseorang dari ponselnya berhenti bicara dan menunggu respon Sasuke, ia hanya menghela napas berat.

"Aku rasa kau tahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari Minggu."

Sasuke memutus sambungan telepon itu lalu memasukkannya kembali ke saku. Jantungnya bertalu-talu kencang. Hatinya tak tenang. Ia melemparkan pandangan matanya ke arah keluarganya. Bahunya menegang mendapati Sakura yang menyipitkan mata ke arahnya. Ia mengatur napas, berusaha bertingkah senormal mungkin lalu berjalan ke arah keluarganya.

Mata Sakura masih belum lepas dari sosok Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya. Segelintir rasa curiga melintas di hatinya. Kenapa harus menjaga jarak hanya untuk menjawab telepon? Ia menatap heran akan sikap suaminya yang terlihat tenang, sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang tertangkap basah. Sedikit demi sedikit, ekspresi suaminya membuat curiga di hatinya meluruh namun tak sepenuhnya. Sasuke masih menatap lurus mata Sakura tanpa adanya kilatan gentar di manik obsidian itu.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun?_" tanya Sakura ketika Sasuke sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat tenang.

"Oh." Sakura sama sekali tidak berniat bertanya apa-apa lagi, meskipun tanda tanya masih mengisi benaknya.

Gelagat Sakura membuat Sasuke tak nyaman. Meski pun di lubuk hatinya ia tak ingin ditanyai lebih lanjut, namun logikanya berkata sebaliknya. Tidak biasanya Sakura tidak cerewet. Sasuke yakin, ada sesuatu di balik diamnya Sakura. Dan nalurinya membuat ia berpikir ia terlibat di dalamnya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun, _Shion itu siapa?"

Sakura butuh jawaban. Sifat Sasuke yang membuat perasaannya terombang-ambing layaknya perahu di ujung ombak terlalu mengusiknya. Rutinitas Sasuke pulang seminggu sekali kembali normal. Berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya. Sakura merasa Sasuke benar-benar menghindarinya. Beberapa kali Sasuke membiarkan Sakura jatuh tertidur sendirian di ranjang pengantinnya. Hati Sakura berdenyut nyeri kerap kali ia mendapati suaminya meringkuk di sofa ruang keluarga pada penghujung pagi di akhir pekan.

Tanda panggilan masuk seringkali mengusik ponsel Sasuke. Nama Shion selalu muncul sebagai _caller id _kerap kali Sakura meraih ponsel itu. Maksud hatinya ia akan memberikan ponsel itu ke Sasuke dan memberitahu adanya panggilan masuk. Namun sesuatu dalam dirinya menahan segala niatan itu dan membiarkan sampai panggilan itu terputus. Hal ini tak hanya terjadi satu dua kali, namun berulang kali.

Ia tak punya cukup nyali untuk menjawab panggilan dari Shion—yang Sakura yakini adalah nama seorang wanita. Takut-takut suara wanita manja yang sempat menggetarkan kepercayaan terhadap suaminya lah yang masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Ia belum siap. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri kerap kali nama Shion muncul, hati Sakura terasa ditusuk pelan-pelan, sehingga Sakura terasa lebih tersiksa. Namun, dengan mendengar suara wanita itu lagi, Sakura yakin sesuatu dalam dirinya akan hancur.

Kali ini, Sakura sudah mengumpulkan segala kekuatannya, hingga ia berani-beraninya bertanya.

Bahu Sasuke menegang mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura. Rahangnya mengeras, pertanyaan itu bukannya membuat hatinya bergetar, malah melambungkan emosi dalam dirinya. Ia menghela napas berat, sama sekali tidak menolehkan kepalanya. Membiarkan istrinya menatap ke arah punggungnya.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Apa yang membuatmu bertanya?"

"Bukan hanya sekali aku mendapati nama Shion muncul di ponselmu saat—"

"Kau mengganggu privasiku?"

Mata Sakura membulat. Jarum-jarum yang menusuk hatinya bergerak semakin dalam dengan perlahan. Sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia memejamkan mata erat lalu menarik napas secara perlahan, agar napasnya tak terseok-seok akibat gemetar yang terasa di kerongkongannya.

"Pri-privasi? Privasimu? Aku i-ini istrimu, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Suaranya bergetar. Susah payah ia mengatur napasnya, namun percuma. Air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. Sejak kapan seorang suami memiliki privasi yang ia proteksi dari istrinya? Bahunya gemetar. Rasa sakit di dadanya memicu air mata jatuh lebih banyak. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Sebisa mungkin berusaha agar isakan pilu dari bibirnya tertahan. Pertahanannya sudah runtuh sekarang. Rahangnya semakin bergetar. Sakura sadar ia sangat lemah ketika ia tak sanggup lagi menahan isakan tangisnya.

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura lurus dengan tajam. Air mata yang jatuh dari sudut mata istrinya tak meluluhkan hatinya. Ekspresi tersakiti yang terpatri jelas di wajah Sakura tak membuat wajahnya melembut. Sasuke seakan menulikan telinganya dari segala isakan tangis yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. Tangannya mengepal erat. Sasuke memukul dinding di sampingnya.

"Terserah!"

Lutut Sakura melemas. Ia terduduk dalam keterpurukan tepat setelah Sasuke meninggalkannya di titik lemah dalam hidupnya. Ia tak ingin tahu apakah Sasuke hanya meninggalkan kamarnya saja atau bahkan meninggalkan rumah keluarganya. Ia tak ingin membuat luka di hatinya semakin perih. Dinginnya ubin yang merambat di setiap kulit yang menempel di sana tak dapat di rasakannya. Sakit di dadanya seakan menunda kerja syaraf lainnya.

Retakan-retakan yang merusak kokohnya dinding kepercayaan Sakura pada suaminya bahkan belum sempat ia perbaiki. Bagaimana pun ia berusaha, bekas itu akan selalu ada. Layaknya paku yang dicabut dari sebuah kayu, selalu meninggalkan lubang menganga. Bahkan, retakan-retakan itu semakin besar, hingga menyebabkan kehancuran. Menyisakan fondasi yang memang sengaja dibuat kuat.

Dibutuhkan usaha yang sangat besar untuk menghancurkannya. Menghancurkan sisi terkuat dari sebuah bangunan.

.

.

.

Lubang yang menganga di hatinya tak membutakan Sakura dari tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. Matanya terasa berat ketika ia mencoba membukanya. Cermin memantulkan betapa menyedihkan kondisi Sakura sekarang. Ia terbangun dalam keadaan terakhir saat kata-kata suaminya menusuk hatinya. Punggungnya menyandar ke dinding dan ia terduduk di atas ubin dingin tanpa alas apa pun. Bahkan ia tertidur tanpa diselimuti apa-apa selain pakaian yang ia kenakan. Ia bahkan tak mengingat harus mengurusi anak-anaknya sebelum mereka tidur seperti biasa—menyuruh berganti baju atau hal lainnya.

Setetes air mata jatuh lagi tatkala Sakura mendapati ranjangnya kosong. Sasuke benar-benar tak kembali semenjak meninggalkan Sakura yang terpuruk semalam.

Tanpa memikirkan ada atau tidak suaminya di rumah ini, menerima atau tidaknya segala yang ia lakukan untuk suaminya, Sakura berniat menyiapkan kebutuhan Sasuke untuk bekerja selama 5 hari ke depan sesuai rutinitasnya. Sasuke yang meringkuk di sofa ruang keluarga bukanlah pemandangan yang asing lagi bagi Sakura. Namun bukan berarti hal ini tak menyakiti perasaan Sakura.

Berusaha mengabaikan sakit di dadanya, Sakura menunduk menyamai tinggi dudukan sofa.

"Sasuke-_kun, _bangunlah. Air hangat dan sarapan sudah siap," ucap Sakura lirih. Hatinya cemas menunggu respon dari Sasuke.

Sasuke masih tak bergeming, Sakura menepuk pelan bahu suaminya lalu membisikkan kata-kata berusaha membuatnya terbangun. Tepat saat tubuh Sasuke menggeliat, Sakura mengambil langkah mundur. Entah mengapa, rasa takut menghinggapi hatinya. Benaknya seakan memutar ulang saat Sasuke yang emosinya membuncah karena dirinya.

Mata Sasuke terbuka. Ia menoleh dan mendapati istrinya yang duduk 1 meter di ubin dekat sofa yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat tidurnya. Wajah cemas, takut dan terluka memenuhi indera penglihatannya. Ia membuang muka, lalu mengambil langkah lebar menuju kamar mandi.

Sakura tertohok. Ia memang tidak berharap lebih akan respon dari suaminya. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa respon dari Sasuke barusan membuatnya jatuh semakin dalam ke lubang menganga di hatinya.

Sakura merasa cukup senang karena usahanya dihargai. Sarapan yang ia buat telah termakan habis dan pakaian yang kini Sasuke kenakan adalah pakaian yang tadi ia siapkan. Sasuke pun masih melakukan rutinitas berpamitan pada anak-anaknya satu per satu. Tapi tidak dengan kecupan di dahi dan bibir Sakura yang membuat Sakura merasa hangat pada minimnya suhu di dini hari. Kata-kata pamit pun tak terucap dari Sasuke untuk Sakura, ia meninggalkan rumah tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Sakura meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada dan mengusapnya pelan. Seakan-akan upaya kecilnya dapat menyembuhkan segala rasa sakit yang berpusat di sana.

Kali ini, Sakura mengikuti Sasuke secara diam-diam sampai stasiun. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Sasuke berjalan kea rah berlawanan menuju stasiun dan masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam. Sakura segera kembali ke rumahnya dan mencari kunci mobil. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, ia berniat mengikuti mobil yang tadi membawa Sasuke. Ia yakin mobil itu belum jauh, lagipula sepinya jalan dapat membantunya menemukan mobil itu.

Susah payah Sakura menjaga jarak dari mobil yang membawa Sasuke. Ia berharap Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa ia mengikutinya. Tepat saat mobil yang membawa Sasuke hendak berhenti karena adanya lampu merah, Sakura menginjak gas hendak menyusul. Sakura keluar dari mobil ketika ia sampai di sebelah mobil yang membawa Sasuke yang masih diam karena lampu merah. Mata Sasuke membulat, ia memperhatikan istrinya yang memberi isyarat 'kita harus bicara'.

Menuruti kemauan Sakura, Sasuke menepikan mobil yang tengah dikendarainya setelah melewati lampu merah. Sakura mengikuti.

Sakura sungguh-sungguh terkejut melihat seorang wanita yang terlihat anggun dan cantik keluar dari pintu penumpang di mobil mewah hitam itu dari balik kaca mobilnya. Rambut pirang panjangnya tertiup angin dingin, pipinya memerah terkena sentuhan angin. Sakura sontak meringis menyadari dirinya yang masih mengenakan pakaian tidur yang kusut karena terburu-buru.

Dengan segenap kekuatan, ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan menghampiri wanita yang kini bersanding di samping Sasuke. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil seakan memberi sensor terhadap hatinya yang semakin berdenyut nyeri.

"K-kau siapanya suamiku?" tanya Sakura dengan penekanan pada kata 'suamiku'. Sakura bergelagat seakan-akan mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke yang kini tengah melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Oh, kau pasti Uchiha Sakura. Salam kenal, aku Shion."

Bahu Sakura menegang. Jadi wanita ini yang bernama Shion? Jadi wanita ini yang sering sekali menghubungi Sasuke di akhir pekan? Sakura memperhatikan Shion dari atas sampai bawah. Wanita ini benar-benar cantik dan modis. Sakura semakin terpuruk karena itu. Tatapan mengejek tak jadi ia berikan ketika menyadari dirinya yang terlihat berantakan.

"Kau siapanya Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku hanya rekan kerjanya. Aku baru tahu akhir-akhir ini bahwa Sasuke-_san _tinggal di Konoha dan juga bekerja di Suna. Aku hanya mengajaknya pergi ke kantor bersama."

_Bohong. _Sakura tahu kalimat yang Shion ucapkan adalah kebohongan. Untuk apa Shion menghubungi Sasuke secara berkala jika hanya ingin mengajak 'pergi ke kantor bersama'? Lalu mengapa semalam Sasuke begitu marah padanya ketika menanyakan perihal siapa itu Shion? Dan lalu mengapa suaranya yang berusaha terdengar sopan kelewat mirip dengan suara wanita manja yang beberapa waktu lalu menelepon Sasuke? Kata-kata wanita ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya!

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura-_san._ Aku dan Sasuke-_san _tidak ada hubungan lain selain hubungan professional antara rekan kerja," Shion berusaha menjelaskan. Namun penjelasan dari Shion selalu Sakura tepis di benaknya. Bohong.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu, nona." Entah apa yang membuat Sakura berkata demikian. Ia tahu bahwa semua kata-kata dari bibir Shion adalah kebohongan bertubi-tubi. Hatinya begitu sakit, namun entah apa yang menguatkannya sehingga bisa menampilkan tampang tegar dan sangar di depan wanita ini.

"Baiklah. Jadi, apakah kau mengizinkan kami pergi sekarang?"

Sakura menatap tak percaya ke wanita pemilik mata berwarna kuning itu. Ia masih belum mengerti mengapa semenjak tadi Sasuke tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, melainkan hanya menatapnya tajam. Tatapan yang menusuk sehingga membuat sesuatu di balik kulitnya merasakan sakit tak terperi.

"Y-ya."

Semuanya sudah terbongkar sekarang. Kata-kata yang berusaha meyakinkan Sakura bahwa Sasuke dan Shion hanyalah sebatas rekan kerja menjadi sebaliknya di telinganya. Tak tahan lagi akan rasa sakit yang menyiksanya, ia hanya ingin kedua orang itu menghilang dari pandangannya secepat mungkin. Terserah jika suaminya mau pergi dengan wanita lain untuk sekarang. Ia hanya ingin sendiri dan menenangkan hatinya.

"Nah, kalau begitu kami permisi."

Jika memang hanya sebatas rekan kerja, lalu mengapa tak ada satu patah kata pamit pun dari bibir Sasuke untuknya? Mengapa tak ada kecupan di dahi dan bibir untuknya? Mengapa tak ada pembelaan dari Sasuke untuk dirinya sendiri? Bahkan berkata 'kami tidak ada apa-apa' pun tidak sama sekali. Mengapa?

Sakura menatap miris mobil hitam mewah yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkannya, namun luka di hatinya tak ikut pergi bersama pria itu. Sekali lagi, air mata Sakura jatuh dari sudut matanya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n:**

**Chapter 2 sudah dipublish. Kelamaan ngga? Maaf ya kalau mengecewakan dan feel-nya ngga kerasa T.T**

**Mungkin ada yang tanya, punya mobil ko naik kereta? Karena bayar tol dan bensin di Jepang mahal ._.**

**Sekarang saya mau jawab dan menanggapi beberapa pertanyaan dan penyataan yang ada di kotak review :D**

**-Sakuranya jangan dibuat lemah dan diem aja.**

**Engga, ko. Aku ngga akan buat Sakura diem aja :D**

**-Ini berapa chapter?**

**Sepertinya 8-10 chapter. Entahlah, saya masih bingung kalo ditanya berapa chapter hehe maaf ya**

**-Keren fictnya**

**Aaahhh, makasih banyak atas pendapatnya, jadi terharu :') **

**-Update kilat ya!**

**Apakah ini sudah cukup kilat? :3 **

**-Suffiks seperti : kun, chan, san dll itu di ithalic ya**

**Sudah saya perbaiki disini. Terima kasih ya koreksiannya :D**

**Special thanks to:**

**ReginaIsMe16****, ****lovelychrysant****, ****Little pinky mouse****, ****SS, ****Nirina-ne Bellanesia****, ****ss, ****Uchiha yuki cherry, ****Ai****, ****Kumada Chiyu****, ****Jeremy Liaz Toner**** , ****rianaSn**** , ****ito, ****Uchizuma Angel****, ****aitara fuyuharu, ****UchiHarunoKid**

**Saya tahu masih ada banyak kesalahan di sini. Kalo ada saran dan kritik, sampaikan ya di kotak review :D**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Mind to review? :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: original characters, OOC, M for theme, misstypo?

Genres: Hurt/comfort, family, drama

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Menangislah, Sakura. Keluarkan semua yang kau tahan selama ini," Ino menenangkan Sakura seraya mengusap punggungnya yang bergetar. Ino turut sedih melihat sahabat sedari kecilnya tampak hancur seperti ini. Tangisan pilu yang keluar dari bibir Sakura seakan menusuk hati nuraninya. Ia tak pernah melihat Sakura sehancur ini sebelumnya.

Rengkuhan Sakura semakin kuat. Ino tahu jelas bahwa wanita merah muda ini sedang berada di titik rendah dalam hidupnya. Menyediakan bahu tempat Sakura bisa mengekspresikan semua yang mengusik hatinya hanyalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia hanya menutup rapat bibirnya dan mendengarkan keluh kesah dari bibir sahabatnya. Ino tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata, karena setiap kata yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya malah membuat tangisan Sakura yang membahana di ruang tamunya semakin memilukan.

Suara tangisan Sakura lama-kelamaan semakin surut. Pelukannya pada tubuh Ino mulai merenggang. Ino menarik tubuhnya, lalu menatap lurus ke wajah Sakura. Air wajah wanita itu benar-benar kacau. Paras cantiknya tertutupi jejak-jejak air mata yang mulai mengering, mata hijaunya menyipit karena kelopak matanya membengkak. Ino meringis nyeri. Tangannya terulur menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajah sahabatnya. Suara sesenggukan masih terdengar, meskipun tak ada lagi air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Aku mengambil air minum dulu, oke? Berusahalah untuk tenang," ucap Ino seraya beranjak dari duduknya. Ia sedikit tidak tega meninggalkan Sakura dengan keadaan seperti itu barang sedetik pun. Ino tahu kata-katanya percuma. Bagaimana mungkin bisa tenang jika kau menangkap basah suamimu berselingkuh dengan wanita lain? Dan bagaimana pula bisa tenang jika suamimu tidak pulang berminggu-minggu setelah ia tertangkap basah?

Ino cukup terkejut Sakura baru menceritakan semua masalah besar ini padanya setelah kejadian yang menghancurkan hatinya menimpa dirinya berminggu-minggu yang lalu. Ia sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bisa wanita itu menyimpan semuanya sendiri sementara ia tetap harus ceria di hadapan anak-anaknya. Ino mendesah pelan. Ia berdoa semoga kesabaran selalu menyertai Sakura.

Sakura sadar ia bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bisa tampak selemah dan secengeng itu. Harusnya ia kuat. Ia adalah seorang wanita dewasa cerdas yang memiliki pengalaman hidup yang banyak. Seharusnya masalah ini tidak membuatnya seterpuruk ini.

Ino datang dengan satu buah nampan beserta dua buah gelas di atasnya. Ino menaruh nampan itu di atas meja, lalu duduk di samping Sakura. Wanita berambut pirang itu menyerahkan salah satu gelas. "Minum dulu, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk pelan sebelum meraih gelas yang Ino berikan padanya. Ia meneguk teh dari gelas itu secara perlahan. Tangannya masih sedikit gemetaran setiap kali suara sesenggukan muncul dari bibirnya. "Terima kasih, Ino. Aku malah jadi merepotkan seperti ini," ujarnya lirih.

"Kau ini seperti lupa aku ini siapa saja. Bahkan biasanya kau lebih merepotkan daripada ini, tahu!" Ino tertawa di penghujung kalimatnya, berusaha menghibur. Senyum tipis mengembang dari bibir Sakura, disertai kekehan kecil. Ino tersenyum lega melihat upayanya sedikit banyak berhasil. "Kau ini, dasar ya, _Pig_!"

Gurat-gurat kesedihan masih terpatri di wajah Sakura. Ino tahu jelas tentu akan sulit untuk membuat Sakura melupakan masalah yang dipikulnya kali ini meskipun hanya sejenak. Ino sudah sangat menghafal tabiat Sakura yang selalu _overthinking _terhadap sesuatu. Apalagi jika masalah yang menimpanya seberat ini.

Ino sudah bisa bernapas lega ketika melihat tubuh Sakura yang berhenti gemetar. Isakan pilu dari bibirnya pun tak lagi terdengar. Ino tahu sahabatnya ini memang tidak selemah itu. Ia tidak akan terus menerus bergelut di dalam keterpurukannya meskipun pikirannya berkelebat kemana-mana.

"Dengar, Sakura," Ino mulai berani membuka suara tentang masalah ini melihat gelagat Sakura yang mulai tenang. "Kau tidak boleh diam saja. Kau harus bertindak."

Sakura terpaku. Perkiraannya benar, Ino tidak mungkin tidak memberinya petuah akan masalah yang baru saja ia ceritakan. Ia tidak menanggapi kata-kata sahabat pirangnya. Ia menunggunya meneruskan kata-kata yang tidak mungkin singkat.

"Tindakanmu harus sesuai dengan perhitungan, kau tidak boleh gegabah. Wanita itu harus kuat, apalagi kau ini seorang ibu."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu?"

Sakura terdiam. Sejauh ini ia memang belum bertindak apa-apa lagi setelah mengikuti Sasuke pada waktu itu. Pikirannya buntu, sulit untuk berpikir jernih. Akhir-akhir ini fokusnya adalah tetap terlihat kuat di hadapan anak-anaknya dan sebisa mungkin menghibur mereka tatkala mereka menyatakan bahwa mereka merindukan anaknya. Amaya, Asami, Izuki, kalian tidak tahu bahwa hati ibumu semakin teriris setiap kali kalian merengek meminta ayah kalian pulang..

Memendam segalanya sendirian selama ini membuatnya kalut. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbagi dengan Ino. Ia tahu Ino pasti akan memberinya nasihat yang baik. Setidaknya bisa membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik.

Mendapati Sakura yang bergeming, Ino mendesah. Terkadang rasa tidak enakan yang menjadi sifat utama Sakura membuatnya sangat kesal. Terutama sekarang. Ino tahu Sakura pasti takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya jika ia nekat melakukan sesuatu. Mungkin diamnya pun termasuk ke dalam perhitungannya. Tapi Ino sama sekali tak suka melihat Sakura mengorbankan dirinya sendiri sejauh ini karena hal yang sebetulnya tidak terlalu ia mengerti.

"Oh ya ampun Sakura! Sebenarnya apa sih yang menjadi kendalamu untuk bertindak?"

"Entahlah."

Jika Ino ada di posisi Sakura, ia bersumpah akan menampar wajah Sasuke dan menjambak rambut selingkuhannya tepat saat ia menangkap basah mereka! Ya, memang ia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura tidak boleh gegabah. Salahkan dirinya yang mudah terbakar emosi. Namun tak seperti Ino, Sakura punya banyak perhitungan. Ia tak bisa semena-mena menuduh Sasuke berselingkuh tanpa bukti nyata yang ada di tangannya. Dan ia pun tak ingin perihal ini sampai masuk ke telinga anak-anaknya.

Sakura beberapa kali berusaha menemui Sasuke namun gagal. Upayanya untuk mencari bukti-bukti kuat akan perselingkuhan suaminya pun tak membuahkan hasil. Jika ia menuduh Sasuke tanpa bukti, takutnya malah ia sendiri yang terkena batunya. Sayangnya, ketidakpulangan Sasuke mempersulit jalannya karena bingung harus mengorek informasi dari mana.

Sakura sadar, semakin ia berusaha mengorek informasi dari Sasuke, kian dalam pula sakit yang dideritanya selama ini. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit bersyukur akan ketidakpulangan suaminya selama berminggu-minggu. Hatinya belum tertata seperti sedia kala. Ia sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa ia harus bertindak saat Sasuke pulang. Harus bersandiwara seakan tidak ada yang terjadikah? Atau tidak menerima kepulangan Sasuke?

Tidak. Aku tidak boleh melakukan hal itu, pikirnya. Bisa dibilang kasus Sasuke berselingkuh itu hanya sebuah kesimpulan gegabah yang ia tarik sendiri. Bagaimana jika Sakura nekat melakukan hal yang macam-macam sehingga membuat Sasuke semakin marah? Tentu saja keadaannya akan menjadi semakin rumit.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benak Sakura. Ia menautkan alis dalam-dalam, memutuskan untuk memasukkan rencana ini ke dalam perhitungannya. Ia berusaha memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

"Ino," ujarnya serak dan seperti membisik. Meminta pendapat pada sahabat tidak ada salahnya, 'kan?

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu, bagaimana jika aku mengunjungi mertuaku?"

.

.

.

Sakura merasa dirinya bagaikan seorang pencuri. Ia menjaga langkah kakinya agar suara yang ditimbulkan tidak terlalu keras. Demi apapun, ia sedang menuju pintu rumah mertuanya! Namun entah apa yang membuatnya begitu ragu hingga menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti takut tertangkap basah orang lain.

Ibu dari tiga anak itu menghirup udara banyak-banyak, lalu mengembuskannya. Tangan yang basah karena keringat itu akhirnya menekan bel yang terdapat di samping pintu kayu jati. Dengan harap-harap cemas, ia menunggu sampai pintu itu terbuka.

Suara pintu yang berderit sedikit membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Sebisa mungkin ia mengontrol dirinya dan menampilkan sebuah senyum tulus. Wanita paruh baya berambut hitam panjang menatap senang melihat kehadiran menantu kesayangannya.

"Sakura?" ujar Mikoto dengan senyum tulus di bibirnya. Lengannya terbuka lebar lalu menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "kenapa tidak memberi kabar kau akan datang kemari? Ayo masuk," katanya setelah melonggarkan dekapan lengannya.

Sementara Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kaku. Ia mengikuti langkah Mikoto yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kemana cucu-cucuku? Oh, tumben sekali kau berkunjung di hari kerja. Dan tidak biasanya pula kau datang sendiri."

"Mereka sedang sekolah, bu. Aku hanya merindukan ibu," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus. Tidak, ia tidak berbohong. Benar adanya ia merindukan mertuanya yang sangat ramah dan penyayang, meskipun ia memiliki tujuan lain untuk datang ke mari. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia berkunjung. Yang ia ingat hanyalah ia datang bersama dengan Sasuke dan anak-anaknya.

"Ah, kau ini bisa saja. Seminggu yang lalu Sasuke datang ke mari, kenapa kau tidak ikut?" tanya Mikoto.

Mata Sakura membulat. Ia terdiam. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Sasuke pulang ke Konoha tapi tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Cepat-cepat ia menutupi keterkejutannya. Takut Mikoto curiga akan sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak ia ketahui sama sekali. Ah, sepertinya keputusan Sakura kali ini adalah sebuah kesalahan yang besar.

"Sakura? Kenapa diam?"

Merasa terkejut karena ditegur dari lamunannya, cepat-cepat ia membuka suara. "Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa. Ini, aku membawa sesuatu untuk ibu dan ayah. Oh ya, aku tidak melihat ayah," katanya sambil memberikan kantung plastik putih berisi sebuah kotak, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sosok ayah yang ia tanyakan keberadaannya.

"Terima kasih, menantuku yang cantik. Iya, pria tua itu masih suka menyibukkan diri sendiri di luar," Mikoto terkekeh di ujung kalimatnya. Sementara Sakura ikut tertawa kecil menutupi kegugupannya. "biar kuambilkan minum dulu."

"Tidak usah, bu. Rasanya tidak pantas mertua melayani menantu. Jika aku mau minum, aku pasti akan mengambil sendiri," ujar Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut. Ia menggenggam punggung tangan Sakura. "Kau memang pantas disebut menantu yang baik."

Sakura mengulas senyum palsu. Mungkin tidak lama lagi ia bukanlah menantu Mikoto... Ia mengembuskan napas berat, ditepisnya pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Seharusnya ia tidak berpikir sampai ke sana. "Ah, ibu bisa saja."

"Ibu serius, sayang."

Hati Sakura menghangat mendengar penuturan Mikoto. Setidaknya, mertuanya ini masih menyimpan rasa sayang untuknya. Meskipun kini Sasuke sudah berubah drastis.

"Bagaimana kabar anak-anak? Ah, ibu sangat merindukan mereka. Kau harus membawa mereka ke mari akhir pekan ini, ibu akan masak banyak!"

Sakura mencerna kata-kata mertuanya. Bukan masalah baginya untuk membawa anak-anak ke mari. Yang menjadi masalah adalah bagaimana bisa ia datang jika akhir pekan ini Sasuke masih tidak pulang. Sementara ia tidak mungkin menghadiri undangan acara non formal yang baru saja Mikoto utarakan tanpa keikutsertaan Sasuke. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada mertuanya jika Sasuke tidak ikut? Logikanya terus berputar. Tak ada satu pun alasan logis yang bisa ia berikan nantinya.

"Ibu juga akan hubungi keluarga Itachi, semoga ia tidak sibuk. Sudah lama sekali 'kan sejak kita berkumpul bersama keluarga besar?"

"Iya, bu. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan nantinya. Aku akan memasak sesuatu di rumah dan membawanya ke mari," ujar Sakura sembari berusaha menenangkan diri. Sedari tadi ia menahan segala kesenduan yang mencabik dadanya. Sebisa mungkin ia tampil layaknya seorang wanita bahagia di hadapan mertuanya.

"Ide bagus! Ini tidak boleh gagal!"

"Ibu benar, ini tidak boleh gagal," katanya begitu, tetapi hatinya mengharapkan hal lain yakni acara ini tidak jadi diadakan. Ini bukanlah permintaan egois dari hatinya. Pada kenyataannya hal ini cukup membuat Sakura bimbang menentukan perhitungan dan rencana.

Mikoto terus menerus menahan Sakura pulang karena rasa rindunya. Meskipun Sakura sedikit keberatan, namun akhirnya ia menurut juga dan menetap beberapa lama di sana. Ia membantu Mikoto memasak makan siang dan merapikan rumah.

Kehangatan yang terpancar dari kasih sayang Mikoto memang membuat Sakura nyaman. Namun berlama-lama di rumah mertuanya cukup mengusiknya juga. Salah satu penyebabnya adalah ketika ia sedang membersihkan _buffet_ yang di atasnya tertata beberapa foto-foto termasuk foto pernikahan dirinya dengan Sasuke. Entah mengapa bayangan bahwa foto itu menghilang dari _buffet _itu berkelebat di benaknya.

Ia mengangkat foto yang diletakkan di dalam figura itu, lalu mengusapnya pelan. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang entah mengapa memenuhi hatinya. Ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri, menatap nanar ke arah foto itu.

"Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar seseorang menyahuti namanya. Cepat-cepat ia menaruh figura itu ke tempat sebelumnya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa tegang lalu mebalikkan badannya menghadap seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Kau merindukan Sasuke, ya?" Mikoto menggoda Sakura. Senyum geli terulas di bibir Mikoto. Sakura sedikit gelagapan. Ia berusaha menyaring kata-kata apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang.

"A-anu—"

"Tidak usah malu-malu begitu, seperti remaja kasmaran saja. Kau ini kan istrinya."

"Ah, haha, i-iya."

Mikoto meninggalkan Sakura yang terlihat canggung dan menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Cepat-cepat Sakura berpaling dari _buffet _itu dan menghampiri Mikoto yang sudah terduduk di sofa.

"Ibu, maaf, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Sebentar lagi anak-anak pulang."

"Kenapa buru-buru? Lain kali bawalah anak-anak ke mari supaya kau bisa berlama-lama di sini."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia hendak mengambil tas jinjingnya. Tiba-tiba tangan Mikoto menahan lengan Sakura. "Sakura, tunggu sebentar, ya. Sebentar saja."

Wanita berambut merah muda itu hanya mengangguk dan duduk di atas sofa. Matanya memandang ke arah Mikoto yang menghilang dari balik pintu kamarnya. Tak lama, mertuanya sudah muncul kembali dan menghampirinya dengan secarik amplop di tangannya.

Mikoto meraih tangan Sakura lalu menutupnya setelah ia menyerahkan secarik amplop itu. Sakura menatap heran ke arah sana. Lalu memberikan tatapan bertanya pada mertuanya.

"Katakan, nenek sedang merindukan mereka. Itu sebagai tanda rindu dari ibu."

"Ibu, tidak usah repot-repot," ujar Sakura sembari berusaha mengembalikan secarik amplop di tangannya. Mikoto mendorong tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Tempo hari berlian yang ibu jual sudah ada yang beli, jadi.. kau tahu sendirilah."

"Syukurlah."

"Iya, berkat suamimu. Ia yang membawa temannya ke mari dan ternyata temannya itu hendak membeli berlian yang ibu jual."

Sakura menautkan alis, merasa heran. "Teman?"

"Iya, temannya. Wanita berambut pirang yang perangainya anggun sekali, sama seperti dirimu."

Sakura terdiam, matanya membulat. Otaknya berusaha mencerna kata-kata dari mertuanya. Cepat-cepat ia tepis rasa terkejut yang menyerang dirinya. Ia harus mengendalikan diri. Wanita berambut pirang? Anggun? Jangan bilang—

"Ah, kalau tidak salah, namanya Shion. Apakah kau mengenalnya, Sakura?"

"Oh, i-iya. Ia rekan kerja Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura tersenyum tipis di penghujung kalimatnya. Jadi, selama ini Sasuke tidak pulang dan malah secara implisit mengenalkan Shion kepada mertuanya? Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Ini buruk. Ia harus cepat-cepat meninggalkan rumah ini dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia tak boleh membiarkan Mikoto melihat sebesit pun kesedihan dan ekspresi terkejut dari wajahnya.

Ternyata tujuannya ke mari tidak terwujud. Meskipun ia tahu sedikit informasi bahwa Sasuke datang ke mari saat akhir pekan, namun itu tak menjawab pertanyaan yang berkelebat di benaknya. Sebesit harapan masih ada dalam diri Sakura saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke masih mengenalkan Shion kepada mertuanya sebagai teman. Tapi, entah mengapa dadanya tetap terasa sakit. Napasnya masih terasa sesak menerima kenyataan yang sudah terjadi.

Sempat terlintas di kepalanya untuk memberi tahu apa yang ia ketahui tentang Shion sebenarnya. Ia jelas-jelas tidak mengenal wanita itu. Ia menolak mentah-mentah perkenalan yang Shion lakukan padanya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia adalah selingkuhan Sasuke! Setidaknya itu yang Sakura simpulkan dari segala perubahan sifat beruntun dari suaminya. Namun rasanya hatinya tak sampai untuk mengatakan pada Mikoto. Ia benar-benar tidak tega. Untuk sementara, biarlah ia sendiri yang menanggung rasa sakit yang Sasuke akibatkan, jangan sampai ibu kandung dari pria itu pun ikut merasa sakit hati dan mungkin akan malu pada Sakura karena apa yang sudah anaknya lakukan pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, ibu. Maaf, aku harus segera pulang sekarang."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Jangan lupa sampaikan salam ibu untuk anak-anak, ya. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Iya, bu. Aku pergi."

Sakura segera memasuki mobilnya tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi. Ia takut Mikoto akan melihat kegelisahan yang muncul di permukaan wajahnya. Meskipun ia merasa tak enak hati, namun ia tahu bahwa lebih baik ia memalingkan wajah saja. Perihal Mikoto yang mungkin akan terlihat heran karena sikapnya yang berbeda kali ini bisa diurusi nanti.

Sesekali tangan yang memegang kemudi di mobil itu terangkat untuk memijat pelipisnya. Sakura benar-benar merasa pening kali ini. Terlalu banyak kenyataan yang tak ia sangka menyusupi hidupnya. Tangan kanannya mengepal erat, lalu dihentakkannya ke kemudi. Dalam kepeningannya, ia berusaha tetap fokus pada jalanan yang berada di depan matanya.

Setibanya di rumah, ia cepat-cepat turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia mendapati ketiga anaknya sedang menonton televisi. Ia mendesah lega. Untung saja ia menaruh kunci cadangan di bawah pot di halaman rumahnya sehingga mereka bisa masuk walaupun ia tidak di rumah.

Tepat setelah ketiga anaknya mendapati sang ibu pulang, mereka bersama-sama menyahuti ibunya. Seperti sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin menelepon ayahnya. Sakura sempat tertegun sebentar, lalu mengangguk lemah menyetujui. Ini bisa jadi jalur untuk memberitahu perihal rencana Mikoto.

Sakura menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengar suara nada sambung yang muncul dari ponsel milik Amaya yang digenggam Izuki. Suara bariton suaminya tak kunjung muncul juga. Ia sempat pupus harapan hingga sautan 'halo' dari seberang sana terdengar. ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya agar suara itu lebih terdengar jelas.

"Ayah!"

"_Izuki? Ada apa?"_

"Ayah, mengapa tidak pulang terus? Sabtu ini pulang, 'kan?"

"…"

"Ayah?"

"_Hn. Ayah pulang Sabtu ini."_

"Horee!" Amaya, Asami, dan Izuki berteriak antusias. Sakura tersenyum kecil menanggapi tatapan semangat dari ketiganya.

"_Di sana ada Amaya dan Asami juga ternyata."_

"Iya!" ucap Amaya dan Asami secara bersamaan. "Kami rindu sekali pada ayah," timpal Amaya lagi.

"_Ayah juga. Sudah dulu ya, ayah banyak urusan."_

"Dah ayah!"

Suara 'flip' yang terdengar membuat Sakura kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Dirinya cukup terhibur melihat ekspresi bahagia yang terpancar dari wajah anak-anaknya. Rasanya tenaga yang sudah terkuras habis karena terlalu sering meratapi hal yang terjadi pada dirinya terisi kembali.

Sakura bersyukur Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang akhir pekan ini, namun di sisi lain ia juga merasa resah. Ini memang akan jauh lebih mudah untuk memenuhi undangan non formal dari Mikoto, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan sandiwara jenis apa yang akan ia tampilkan di sana. Pun juga ia harus menata hatinya sebelum siap bertemu dengan Sasuke dan menyiapkan mental untuk menerima bagaimanapun tabiat suaminya saat pulang yang tentu saja sama sekali tak bisa ia tebak. Tapi jika dipersentasekan melalui mata Sakura, persentase untuk bersikap dingin akan jauh lebih besar.

Kali ini ia berjanji pada diri sendiri akan bertindak saat Sasuke pulang. Ia harus.

.

.

.

Semenjak Sasuke pulang, Sakura masih menahan diri hingga sekarang. Keberadaannya di rumah orang tua dari suaminya itulah yang membuatnya begitu. Apalagi berada di tengah-tengah keluarga besar yang berkumpul. Sama sekali tidak etis jika Sakura langsung mempertanyakan apa saja yang dilakukan suaminya selama tidak berada di rumah selain bekerja, apalagi pada akhir pekan pun suaminya itu tidak pulang.

Sebelum ada di tengah-tengah tempat ini pun, Sakura belum melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin berusaha untuk berperilaku natural di hadapan mertuanya nanti. Akan aneh kelihatannya jika ada aura sengit di antara Sasuke dan dirinya yang tentu saja akan muncul jika Sakura mulai bertindak. Ini semua demi menjaga hati mertuanya—terutama Mikoto—dan anak-anaknya, meskipun sebenarnya ia sendiri sudah tidak tahan dengan segala sikap suaminya yang jauh lebih dingin dari sikap dingin normalnya. Tak jarang pula tatapan sengit diluncurkan Sasuke untuk dirinya. Sementara Sakura hanya diam menahan semuanya. Entah bagaimana jadinya ketika ia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan dengan semuanya.

Sasuke yang pada dasarnya memang dingin tidak menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dan kecurigaan di mata orang tuanya. Sakura sedikit bersyukur akan itu. Karena entah bagaimana jadinya jika orang tua atau bahkan kakak dari suaminya itu bertanya macam-macam. Entah apa yang harus Sakura katakan nantinya. Dan tentu saja Sasuke hanya akan diam tanpa ada niat ingin memberikan penjelasan.

Hiruk pikuk kekeluargaan yang ada di tengah-tengah keluarga besar Uchiha ini cukup banyak meredam luka di hati Sakura yang belum juga hilang semenjak hari itu. Canda tawa yang menguar dari bibir anak-anak beserta keponakannya adalah pengalih terbaik. Sesekali Sakura beserta yang lainnya tertawa melihat tingkah laku polos anak-anaknya dan keponakannya. Saat itu, mata Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke. Dan ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa hatinya menghangat melihat Sasuke yang turut tersenyum di euphoria itu.

Merasa sudah cukup lama berada di rumah mertuanya, Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia berbicara pada Sasuke dan mendapat persetujuan darinya mengingat kakaknya pun sudah pulang terlebih dahulu karena banyak urusan. Sasuke pun butuh istirahat setelah bekerja berhari-hari.

"Ayah, ibu, tapi kami masih betah di sini." Namun sayangnya, ketiga anaknya tidak menyetujui rencana pulang orang tuanya. Sakura dan Sasuke saling pandang, namun keputusan mereka sudah bulat. Mereka harus pulang.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menginap saja?" tanya Mikoto. Dalam hati Sakura menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Mikoto. Ia dan Sasuke benar-benar harus pulang! "Tidak, bu. Kami rasa kami harus pulang. Dan kurasa Sasuke-_kun _juga masih memiliki banyak urusan dan butuh istirahat," jawab Sakura lembut. Semoga Mikoto tidak menekannya..

"Kalau begitu, ayah dan ibu pulang saja. Kami menginap di sini. Boleh, 'kan?" suara polos Izuki terdengar. Sakura mendesah. Akan sulit jika sudah begini.

"Katanya kalian rindu pada ayah," ujar Sasuke. Sakura memperhatikan suaminya secara seksama yang sekarang tengah berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Izuki. Ia memegang kepala Izuki lalu mengacak rambutnya sedikit. Izuki sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Iya, tapi aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu kakek dan nenek. Besok 'kan aku masih bisa bertemu dengan ayah."

"Izuki benar!"

Sasuke mendesah pasrah. Mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti kemauan anaknya. Sakura menatap langit-langit rumah, berpikir. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika malam ini anak-anaknya tidak berada di rumah. Sasuke melirik ke arah Fugaku dengan tatapan bertanya "Ayah, apakah tidak apa-apa?"

Fugaku mengangguk mantap. "Ayah tidak keberatan," ujarnya sembari menarik Izuki ke dalam gendongannya.

"Nah 'kan. Besok kalian jemput mereka, bagaimana? Soalnya pakaian ganti tidak usah dipikirkan. Seingat ibu beberapa pakaian mereka ada di sini," Mikoto bersuara lagi. Sakura mengangguk tanda setuju.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi kedua anaknya yang berdiri di atas lantai. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian tidak boleh nakal dan merepotkan, ya. Amaya, jaga Izuki."

Keduanya mengangguk mantap sebagai tanda menuruti perkataan ibunya.

Sasuke dan Sakura segera berpamitan pada Mikoto dan Fugaku. Anak-anaknya mengantar mereka hingga ke pintu utama. Lambaian tangan adalah tanda perpisahan terakhir sebelum Sasuke menginjak gas pada mobilnya dan segera menuju ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, masing-masing dari mereka langsung membersihkan diri. Sakura langsung mempersiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Ketegangan masih menjadi batas di antara mereka. Selama ini Sakura hanya berbicara seperlunya pada Sasuke, pun juga sebaliknya.

Ketika keduanya sudah menghabiskan makan malam, Sakura menahan Sasuke sebelum beranjak dari meja makan. Ia memegang secarik amplop putih lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun, _tolong jelaskan."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis. Ia membuka amplop tersebut dalam diam. Isinya adalah beberapa lembar uang. Amplop itu adalah amplop yang Mikoto berikan untuk cucu-cucunya, namun sengaja Sakura tahan sementara untuk ini. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu dari ibu."

"Lalu?"

"Ibu mengatakan padaku bahwa berliannya baru saja terjual. Ia memberikan itu untuk anak-anak."

Mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sakura, Sasuke terdiam. Kali ini ia bertekad hanya akan berbicara jika ada pertanyaan dari bibir Sakura. Matanya menatap datar ke arah Sakura.

Mendapati suaminya yang bergeming, Sakura mendesah. Ia menatap lekat-lekat mata hitam kelam itu menunggu penjelasan. "Tolong jelaskan, Sasuke -_kun_," mintanya lagi.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya hingga suara desau angin mengiringi ketegangan di antara mereka.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, berlian ibu baru saja terjual. Temanku yang membelinya."

"Lalu?" Mata Sakura menyipit ke arah Sasuke. Wajah lembut nan ayu yang selalu ia tampilkan selama ini hilang begitu saja.

"Apalagi yang harus aku jelaskan?"

"Jadi kau membawa Shion ke rumah ibu dan ayah untuk mengenalkan ia pada mereka secara tersirat?" Sakura sedikit memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Ia mengatur napas. Ia harus bisa tetap tenang. Tidak boleh terbawa emosi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menatap heran Sakura yang menatapnya balik dengan tatapan curiga. Nada bicara dari wanita itupun sudah tidak tenang dan membuat ia tersentak.

"Baiklah, lupakan dulu masalah itu," Sakura bisa menangkap wajah Sasuke sedikit melunak. Namun tatapan curiga darinya masih tetap terpasang rapi. "kemana saja kau selama ini, Sasuke-_kun_? Berminggu-minggu tidak pulang, aku menghubungimu pun sangat sulit! Aku bahkan terkejut kau bisa menjawab telepon dari anak-anak, sementara telepon dariku tidak."

"Aku sibuk, Sakura. Dan kau menghubungi di saat yang tidak tepat," jawab Sasuke. Wajah yang sempat melunak itu menjadi tegang kembali. Dapat dipastikan dari rahangnya yang mengeras.

"Tidak tepat bagaimana? Sedang bersama Shion?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Tangan yang ia sembunyikan di bawah meja makan mulai berkeringat. Ia membalas tatapan tajam dari Sakura.

"Tsk. Apa maumu?"

"Oh, aku sudah tahu semuanya, Sasuke-_kun_! Wanita yang mengaku bahwa ia temanmu itu adalah selingkuhanmu, 'kan? Jawab dengan jujur!"

Sasuke mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Emosinya sudah benar-benar naik ke ubun-ubun. Tangannya yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan kini mengepal erat di atas meja.

"Terserah apa katamu!"

"Jadi semuanya benar? Kau bahkan tidak pernah memberikan penjelasan padaku! Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar muak saat mendengar wanita pirang itu menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Aku tahu semuanya hanyalah dusta belaka!"

Suara Sakura semakin meninggi kali ini. Tangannya mulai mengepal erat dan beberapa kali nyaris ia benturkan ke atas meja. Namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan agar ia tidak melakukan hal tidak pantas semacam itu.

"Jangan menarik kesimpulan tanpa bukti, Sakura."

Sakura benar-benar kesal melihat Sasuke yang bertahan dengan wajah tenangnya, seakan-akan ia adalah seseorang yang _innocent_.

"Bukti, katamu? Kalau itu maumu, berikan ponselmu padaku sekarang juga!"

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Ia menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. "Sakura, kau jangan macam-macam!"

Sakura terdiam. Mendapati Sasuke yang menatap seperti itu, ia mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa rahangnya mengeras. Napasnya benar-benar memburu. Wanita itu memejamkan mata, lalu mengembuskan napas pelan. Ia harus mengendalikan diri.

"Apakah sesulit itu mengatakan tidak, Sasuke-_kun_?" suara Sakura sudah tidak sengit seperti sebelumnya. Namun kata-kata yang ia ucapkan cukup membuat Sasuke terpaku.

"Sudah cukup, Sakura," suara Sasuke merendah dan semakin berat. Ia menahan geraman yang sudah bermuara di tenggorokannya. Melihat Sakura yang mulai menenangkan diri, ia mengikuti jejak Sakura. "sudah cukup."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas penjelasan yang kau berikan, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan suaminya. Ia memasuki kamarnya, lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

Sasuke terpaku melihatnya. Sindiran yang baru saja istrinya utarakan membekas di telinganya. Ia menatap Sakura yang meninggalkannya begitu saja sampai suara pintu berdebam. Kakinya melangkah lebar menuju kamarnya. ia mencengkeram kenop pintu dan berusaha membukanya. Namun pintu itu sama sekali tak bergerak. Ia baru sadar bahwa Sakura mengunci pintu itu saat pintu itu sama sekali tak terbuka meskipun ia berusaha mendorong pintu itu dengan bahunya.

Mendengar suara kenop pintu, Sakura membalikan badannya dan menatap pintu itu. Ia mendapati kenop pintu itu bergerak dan pintunya bergetar sedikit. Mengabaikan apa yang ia lihat, ia membalikkan badan lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang terdapat di atas ranjang.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura! Buka pintunya!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura seolah menulikan telinganya dari sahutan namanya dari suaminya. Suara pintu yang berusaha dibuka secara paksa terus menggema di dalam kamar itu. Sakura tak peduli.

Sasuke geram karena tidak berhasil juga membuka pintu itu dan menyentuh hati Sakura agar membukakan untuknya. Ia memukul pintu itu keras lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada papan jati itu. Hal ini benar-benar membuatnya kalut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sakura akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Sakura, kumohon bukalah pintunya," ucap Sasuke dengan nada tenang tanpa penekanan sedikitpun.

Ia mendesah pasrah saat tidak didapatinya respons sekecil apapun dari Sakura. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu mendudukan dirinya di atas lantai tepat di depan pintu. Menunggu sampai Sakura mau membuka pintu itu untuknya.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

A/n:

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Maaf ya kelamaan. Saya banyak tugas soalnya T.T sebenarnya saya kemaren-kemaren punya waktu luang, cuma lagi ngga punya mood buat nerusin fict ini, tapi ngga akan discontinue ko :D Fict ini bener-bener butuh mood yang banyak soalnya u,u

Chapter ini pun ngga saya tulis dalam satu waktu langsung rumpang, tapi saya cicil sedikit-sedikit dan baru selesai hari ini karena besok libur dan ngga ada tugas :D sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena updatenya kelamaan *bow*

Jawaban dan tanggapan dari pertanyaan serta pernyataan yang mengisi kotak review:

-Jangan bikin Sakura lemah banget!

Oke.

-Apa nanti ada laki-laki lain yang suka sama Sakura juga?

Mungkin ada tapi ngga kesorot.

-Feelnya dapet dan kerasa banget.

Makasih:) Saya dengerin lagu galau terus selama ngetik soalnya #curhat xP

-Kapan Sakura sama Sasuke cerai?

Kapan, ya? Hehe

-Keren ceritanya.

Makasih:)

-Buat Sasuke menyesal!

Siap!

-Ini happy ending?

Kalo dikasih tau, ntar jadi ga seru, dong? Hehe

-Ini harusnya rate M karena konflik rumah tangga ngga pantes dibaca remaja.

Iya. Duh, maaf ya. Saya lalai menentukan rating. Tapi udah saya perbaiki. Sekarang fict ini rate nya M. makasih banyak ya koreksinya :)

-Ini terinspirasi dari Catatan Hati Seorang Istri?

Bukan. Seriusan bukan ._. sebenarnya saya udah punya ide nulis ini dari jaman baheula, sebelum CHSI tayang. Saya juga ngga tau kalo ada novel CHSI sebelumnya hehe. Tapi dulu ngga sempet2 aja. Tapi saya bisa jamin kalo ceritanya ngga sama seperti CHSI ;)

Special thanks to:

Kazama Sakura, fii-chan, zuka, Miyuyuchan, shabby, MahaSasuSaku, Eysha CherryBlossom , lovelychrysant , namina88 , Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda, Kumada Chiyu, ReginaIsMe16, Mulberry Redblack, arisu, Uzumaki Shizuka, Spring, Naya Aditya, Hanna, pink cherry, khoirunnisa740, Nirina-ne Bellanesia, Tsurugi De Lelouch, lovelly uchiha, Cherry Philein, ito, silent reader xD, Uchizuma Angel, p.w sasusaku, Ruru, Lovesakura, uchiha riri, UchiHarunoKid, ozai, Guest, obin, Cherryma, naravhychan, zhao mei mei, Aika Yuki-chan, bgw, ito, lili, Guest, feminism

Mohon maaf bila ada salah pengetikkan nama dan terlewat. Terima kasih juga untuk favers dan followers fict ini :)

Thanks for reading, mind to review? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: original characters, OOC, M for theme, misstypo?

Genres: Hurt/comfort, family, drama

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun di atas sofa. Ia memijat tengkuknya sendiri yang terasa kaku dan pegal. Sepertinya semalam posisinya tidurnya salah, sehingga beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa begitu pegal. Mata hitamnya memandang ke seluruh penjuru rumah yang terjangkau. Rumahnya masih sesepi semalam. Anak-anak belum pulang, hubungannya dengan Sakura pun masih renggang.

Mengingat tentang Sakura, cepat-cepat ia melirik pintu kamarnya yang bisa dilihat dari sofa. Kaget, matanya membulat karena pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar. Dengan sigap ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya dan berniat menemui Sakura. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa nantinya. Setidaknya, ia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sakura. Jika bisa, tanpa harus membawa topik yang semalam mereka bahas.

Dan rasanya bahunya langsung melemas ketika ia tidak mendapati istrinya di sana. Ia mendengus pelan lalu memutar tubuhnya, mencari-cari Sakura ke setiap penjuru rumah namun tak ia temukan di mana pun. Dan tepat saat di dapurlah, ia menemukan jawabannya. Sebuah catatan kecil yang ditempel di lemari pendingin menjelaskan semuanya.

_Sarapan sudah ada di meja makan. Aku menjemput anak-anak._

Sakura pergi tanpa pamit padanya? Harusnya Sasuke merasa kesal, sebagai suami ia berhak seperti itu. Namun kali ini ia harus menahan rasa kesalnya, karena ada topik sensitif yang mungkin akan Sakura buka lagi jika ia membahas hal sesepele ini. Setidaknya, istrinya itu tidak melupakan dirinya. Sakura masih menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi, Sasuke menghampiri meja makan. Makanan yang tersaji di sana nampaknya sudah dingin. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding, dan jarum jam pendek menunjuk ke arah angka sebelas. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, sedikit tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri yang bangun kelewat siang. Semalam ia memang sulit tertidur. Sempat terpikir untuk tidur di kamar salah satu anaknya, namun ia lebih memilih menunggu sampai pintu kamarnya terbuka di sofa. Ia pun sama sekali tak sadar bahwa semalam ia jatuh tertidur di atas sofa.

Sasuke menarik salah satu kursi yang biasa ia tempati saat makan bersama keluarganya. Sarapan—jika masih bisa disebut sarapan—di Konoha kali ini sama saja dengan sarapan di Suna yang selalu ia jalani sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya ia makan di rumahnya sendiri tanpa adanya kehadiran satu pun anggota keluarganya. Ia pun tersenyum miris, dalam hati ia mengakui bahwa semua ini terjadi karena kesalahannya.

Banyak hal berkelebat di kepalanya; untuk apa ia mengejar-ngejar Sakura kemarin jika tak ada satu patah kata penjelasan pun yang bisa ia utarakan? Jika memang ia terpaksa untuk mengatakan sebuah kebohongan, apa Sakura akan percaya dengan itu?

Harusnya ia sadar sejak awal bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Ia sudah kehilangan kepercayaan dari Sakura, ia tahu itu. Salahkan pikiran pendeknya saat ia mulai menaruh hati pada Shion. Wanita itu ada di saat Sakura berada jauh darinya. Wanita itu memberikan segala hal yang ia butuhkan saat Sakura tak ada. Sial, ternyata adanya pubertas kedua bagi seorang pria memang tak bisa dipungkiri!

Kini Sasuke dihadapkan pada satu pilihan. Pilihan di antara Sakura beserta ketiga anaknya dan Shion. Harusnya pilihan ini mudah, namun nyatanya tidak begitu. Jika ia memilih untuk kembali bersama Sakura, berarti ia harus berusaha keras. Sementara jika ia memilih Shion, ia hanya tinggal pergi saja. Terkadang untuk mencapai hal yang benar harus mendaki gunung dengan kemiringan tinggi, sebaliknya untuk mencapai hal yang salah, hanya tinggal masuk ke dalam lift lalu menekan angka untuk sampai ke puncak gedung dan menunggu tanpa adanya setetes peluh pun yang muncul dari pori-pori kulit.

Bergelut dengan pikirannya yang rumit membuat makanan yang kini dikunyahnya terasa hambar. Sasuke tak lagi merasa lapar, meskipun sisa makanan yang ada masih banyak. Namun ada hal yang mendorongnya untuk tetap makan. Makanan ini sengaja Sakura siapkan untuknya. Barangkali ini yang terakhir, Sasuke tak pernah ingin terpikir ke sana namun ia harus.

Setelah selesai, ia menaruh semua peralatan makan di tempat pencucian piring lalu mencucinya. Pikirannya terus bergelut, bahkan saat ia melakukan suatu kegiatan. Saat menonton televisi pun matanya tak fokus. Kosong. Tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya selain menyelesaikan masalah besar yang kini dihadapi.

Suara mesin mobil yang baru saja berhenti menabuh gendang telinga Sasuke. Ia yakin itu adalah mobil yang dikendarai Sakura untuk menjemput anak-anaknya. Dengan segera ia menegakkan tubuh, menunggu sampai seluruh anggota keluarganya masuk. Ingin sekali ia melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu utama untuk menyambut semuanya, namun ketidaktahuan akan sambutan macam apa yang harus ia berikan membuat dirinya enggan.

"Tadaima!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman tipis mendapati Amaya yang pertama kali masuk. "Okaeri."

"Ayah!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Amaya menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang ayah. Sasuke mengusap punggung anak gadis sulungnya pelan, lalu mencium puncak kepalanya. "Kemana yang lain?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm, sepertinya masih di luar. Aku memang yang paling bersemangat masuk tadi."

"Hn."

Sasuke melirik ke arah pintu menunggu anggota keluarganya yang lain. Ketika Asami dan Izuki masuk, mereka melakukan hal yang serupa dengan Amaya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Pandangan mata Sasuke tak terputus dari pintu, sampai Sakura masuk dan kedua mata mereka saling bersirobok. Dengan cepat Sakura memutus kontak mata di antara mereka, melirik apa saja asal bukan Sasuke.

_Sakura masih marah. _Itu kesimpulan yang bisa Sasuke ambil. Kini ia menelan rasa tak nyaman yang kembali menghinggapi dengan susah payah. Menahan segala ego yang ada, keduanya sama-sama tidak sadar akan adanya tatapan curiga dari si gadis sulung. "Ayah dan Ibu kenapa?" tanyanya yang membuat Sakura sedikit terkesiap. Ragu-ragu matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke guna meminta pertolongan menjawab. Namun Sasuke sama bingungnya.

Sakura mendesah panjang dan berjalan mendekati mereka. "Kenapa Amaya bertanya begitu?" Ia berusaha tersenyum setulus mungkin.

"Ada yang aneh saja. Ibu sudah pulang tapi Ayah malah diam saja. Ibu juga sama," katanya. Kembali kedua bahu orang tua dari tiga anak itu menegang.

"Tentu saja itu karena kalian yang duduk di pangkuan Ayah," kata Sasuke setelah diam beberapa saat. Mata Amaya yang tadinya menyipit curiga kini berbinar kembali. "Oh iya, ya." Amaya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Huu, dasar kakak sok tahu!" Izuki meledek kakaknya sembari menjulurkan lidah.

Amaya memutar kedua bola matanya, tangannya terjulur berniat mencubit lengan Izuki namun segera ditepis sang ayah. "Berisik, anak kecil!" katanya sinis. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal karena tepisan dari Sasuke.

"Sudah diam, jangan bertengkar. Asami, untuk kali ini jadilah penengah di antara kakak dan adikmu," kata Sasuke tegas, membuat tubuh anak-anak sedikit menegang.

"Oke, Ayah. Anak tengah menjadi penengah, lucu juga," ucap Asami polos. Sementara Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Tubuh Amaya dan Izuki sedikit bergetar, menahan tawa kecil yang sudah bermuara di tenggorokan mereka.

"Ibu! Tidak lupa sesuatu?" tanya Asami sembari bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Ia menarik atasan Sakura, meminta ibunya itu untuk menunduk sedikit agar ia bisa berbisik tepat di telinganya.

Sakura mendadak canggung setelah mendengar bisikan dari Asami. "Ah, iya. Hmm, Sasuke-_kun _... tadi Ayah dan Ibu titip salam untukmu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk sebagai respons.

"Kenapa bisik-bisik segala? Lagipula Asami kan bisa menyampaikannya sendiri," kata Sakura. Asami cepat-cepat membuka suara, "Kan Ibu yang dititipkan salam oleh Kakek dan Nenek, bukan aku."

"Huh, kau ini," Sakura menjawil hidung Asami gemas. "Kalian tunggu sebentar ya, Ibu akan memasak makan siang."

.

.

.

Semenjak tadi siang, Sakura tak berbicara apa-apa lagi pada Sasuke. Dinding es yang membatasi mereka berdua kini semakin tebal. Sakura sendiri belum mau meruntuhkan dinding itu, meskipun ia akui segala bersi tegang ini membuatnya tak nyaman.

Di dalam cahaya temaram dari lampu tidur, Sakura meringkuk sendirian di atas ranjang. Tangannya ia rentangkan ke sebelah kanan, setengah bagian dari tempat tidur itu sudah lama kosong. Pikirannya kembali berlabuh pada Sasuke. Mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, penyebab Sasuke tak ada di sampingnya sekarang tidak usah dipertanyakan lagi.

Sesuatu mengusik pikirannya. Semarah apa pun ia pada suaminya, selalu ada setidaknya setitik rasa peduli di hatinya. Ia beranjak dari tidurnya, menimbulkan suara decitan ringan dari ranjang. Ia menyalakan lampu utama lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Untuk memastikan bagaimana keadaan Sasuke.

Sebersit rasa panik menyelimuti hatinya mendapati sofa di mana tempat biasanya Sasuke tidur (akhir-akhir ini) kosong. Ia memutar pikiran, mengira-ngira di mana keberadaan Sasuke sekarang. Sebisa mungkin ia tak menimbulkan suara, karena seluruh penghuni rumah sudah tidur.

Izuki. Kamar Izuki. Sakura langsung yakin bahwa Sasuke berada di sana sekarang. Ia membuka pintu kamar Izuki secara perlahan tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, mendapati kedua lelaki berwajah mirip namun berbeda usia tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Tangan Sasuke menjadi bantal bagi Izuki. Entah mengapa rasanya Sakura ingin menangis sekarang. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, lalu menutup pintu itu secara perlahan.

Adanya cahaya yang menyusup dari celah pintu membuat Sasuke sedikit terusik. Ia membuka matanya sedikit, lalu cahaya itu menghilang begitu saja. Pintu sudah tertutup kembali.

"Sakura...?" Sasuke bergumam pelan. Ia berniat untuk membuka pintu dan memastikan ada atau tidaknya istrinya di balik pintu itu. Ia melirik ke arah Izuki yang tertidur di atas tangannya. Dengkuran halus menyapa indera pendengaran Sasuke, wajah Izuki pun terlihat sangat damai. Ia jadi tidak tega jika harus mengusik lelapnya tidur si bungsu. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk tetap di sana, berusaha memejamkan mata agar terlelap namun tak bisa.

Tangan yang bebas lainnya mengusap kepala Izuki penuh sayang. Ia menyayangi keluarganya. Sangat. Namun sayangnya keharmonisan keluarganya ini tak akan pernah kembali seperti dulu. Ia sudah bermain-main dengan kepercayaan Sakura, sudah menodai jalinan suci antara dirinya dan Sakura. Dan ia benar-benar sadar, untuk kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan istrinya butuh usaha yang besar. Ia juga tahu betul jika suatu saat nanti kepercayaan itu telah kembali, semuanya tak akan pernah sama seperti dulu.

Sekarang, semuanya bergantung pada pilihan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sesuai rutinitas di dini hari pada hari Senin, Sakura bangun dan menyiapkan semuanya untuk Sasuke. Setelah semuanya siap, ia sedikit bingung bagaimana membangunkan suaminya itu. Jujur saja ia masih enggan berbicara padanya.

Dan pintu kamar Izuki yang terbuka lalu disusul dengan keluarnya Sasuke sedikit menolong dirinya.

"Sakura, kau bangun," ujar Sasuke parau. Sakura cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuhnya, seakan-akan tak ada satu patah kata pun yang Sasuke ucapkan.

Sasuke tahu ini akan terjadi. Ia tahu Sakura akan bangun dan menyiapkan semuanya untuk dirinya, dan ia juga tahu Sakura tak akan mau berbicara lagi padanya.

Menyadari apa yang ia duga akhirnya terjadi juga, Sasuke tertegun sebentar. Kemudian ia beranjak ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.

Bahkan saat makan pun, Sakura tak menemani dirinya. Tidak seperti biasanya, meskipun Sakura tidak makan, ia akan tetap duduk di seberang kursi yang Sasuke duduki dan menunggu sampai ia selesai makan. Ia memutar lehernya, mencari keberadaan Sakura. Sejauh matanya memandang, Sakura tak ada di mana pun. Ia mendesah pasrah. Ia dorong sedikit peralatan makan yang ada di meja, lalu menarik mundur kursinya.

Ransel yang biasa ia bawa untuk bekerja tak ada di mana pun. Tepat sebelum ia mencari, Sakura keluar dari kamar dan menjinjing ransel tersebut. Kecanggungan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Keduanya sama-sama tak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan dan ucapkan.

Sasuke merogoh sakunya dan menyadari bahwa ponselnya tak ada di sana. Lagi-lagi, tepat sebelum ia mencari, ia menyadari ponselnya sudah berada di tangan Sakura dengan layar yang menyala dan _caller ID _Shion tertera di sana. Sasuke menahan napasnya sebentar.

"Kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku." Kata-kata sinis dari Sakura pecah berkeping-keping. Menusuk sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke yang membuatnya terperanjat dalam hati. Pilihan yang semenjak kemarin menghantui dirinya ternyata harus ditentukan sekarang juga.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau akan berangkat bersama Shion lagi. Apa aku benar?" kata Sakura lagi sembari meletakkan ponsel yang layarnya masih menyala itu di atas meja.

"Sakura, aku harus bicara."

"Ya. Kuharap apa yang kau akan bicarakan berupa penjelasan."

Sasuke mendesah pasrah. Ia berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang akan menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sakura. Ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri beberapa kali, semua kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan seakan-akan tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Aku akui, aku memang selingkuh. Tapi cukup sampai sini, aku akan berhenti. Aku akan kembali padamu, pada anak-anak kita."

Sakura tahu apa yang akan Sasuke katakan seperti itu. Ia tahu. Namun itu sama sekali tak bisa menampik keterkejutan yang kini memompa jantungnya. Meskipun ia sendiri yang meminta, tapi pengakuan dari Sasuke tetap terasa sakit. Bahkan terasa jauh lebih sakit.

Jika memang Sasuke bilang ia ingin kembali, Sakura tahu ia tak siap menerimanya. Jelas itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, pandangannya mengabur. Namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan agar air matanya tak tumpah setetes pun. Ia harus kuat.

"Sakura, aku minta maaf."

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, menahan segala tetes air mata yang hendak menyeruak keluar. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, lalu berkata, "Lebih baik kau pergi."

"Tidak, aku—"

"Lebih baik kau pergi, Sasuke!" Volume suara Sakura meninggi. Ia sudah lelah dengan diamnya. Sudah lelah menghadapi rasa canggung yang tak ada ujungnya. Berharap dengan ini semuanya akan berakhir. Tak peduli jika pada akhirnya ia harus mengurus anak-anak sendirian.

Mengerti apa maksud kata 'pergi' yang Sakura katakan padanya, bahunya melemas. Ia tahu ini tak akan semudah itu. Sakura sudah terlalu banyak sakit hati karenanya. Memaafkan dirinya tentu tak akan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ada secercah harapan Sakura akan memaafkannya, namun kenyataan memang tak selalu sesuai dengan harapan.

"Pergi, Sasuke! Pergi!"

Tubuh Sakura bergetar, matanya masih terpejam erat. Tenggorokannya kering, terasa sakit ketika ia berteriak pada Sasuke. Sasuke lebih baik pergi, ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

Sasuke terdiam. Ternyata ia salah. Semuanya tidak sesuai dengan pilihan yang ia ambil. Ketika ia ingin kembali, Sakura justru yang menyuruhkan pergi. Harusnya ia sadar sejak awal, ini semua akan terjadi jika ia mencoba bermain api.

"Baiklah, jika itu memang maumu." Sakura membeku, mata yang semenjak tadi ia pejamkan kini terbuka. "Aku akan pergi. Tapi izinkan aku menciummu ... untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Sakura terkejut karena kata-kata Sasuke. Ia enggan mengizinkan Sasuke, namun jika tidak, Sasuke tak akan pernah pergi dan luka di hatinya akan terus menganga. Ia tak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk menenangkan diri.

"Tidak!"

"Ya atau aku tak akan pergi. Aku berjanji, ini yang terakhir dan aku akan pergi. Sesuai dengan keinginanmu."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya ragu. "Ba-baiklah."

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat, seakan takut dengan apa yang akan segera ia hadapi. Ia bisa merasakan napas hangat Sasuke menerpa pipinya, hidung Sasuke menyentuh hidungnya. Matanya semakin terpejam erat saat ia merasakan bibir Sasuke mendarat di atas bibirnya. Sasuke menciumnya lembut namun menuntut. Sakura masih terpaku, sama sekali tak berniat membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Ciuman itu belum terputus. Sasuke tak mau melepasnya, karena tahu ini yang terakhir baginya. Semua perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini ia salurkan pada Sakura. Rasa sakit, rindu, marah, cinta, semuanya. Sakura bisa merasakan sendiri ciuman dari Sasuke bukan sekedar nafsu yang tertahan karena sekian lama tak menyentuhnya. Itu bukan ciuman semacam itu. Ia bisa merasakan semuanya. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke masih mencintainya, tanpa harus mengungkapkannya.

Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya tumpah juga. Rasanya begitu sakit mengetahui Sasuke masih mencintainya. Mencintainya sebesar ini. Rasa asin dari air mata Sakura terkecap lidah Sasuke. Tangan yang sedari tadi mengelus lembut punggung Sakura kini mengelus pipi Sakura untuk menghapus air mata dan jejaknya. Sakura sudah tidak sanggup menghadapinya. Ia mendorong pelan pundak Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengerti langsung menarik langkah mundur dan mengakhiri ciumannya.

Mata Sakura terbuka kembali. Sekali lagi Sasuke menghapus air mata yang lagi-lagi jatuh dari sudut mata Sakura. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Pada akhirnya, di antara kedua pilihan Sasuke, tak ada yang bisa ia pilih. Ia pergi dari Sakura, yang mana berarti pergi dari anak-anaknya juga. Namun tak sekilas pun terbersit di benaknya untuk hidup bersama Shion. Ia lebih baik mengakhiri semuanya. Tak peduli jika itu berarti ia harus hidup sendiri sekarang.

Sakura masih terpaku, entah harus bertindak seperti apa. Suara pintu yang ditutup setelah Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari rumah meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Air matanya kembali jatuh dengan volume yang jauh lebih banyak. Isakan tangisnya sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi. Lututnya melemas, hingga ia jatuh dalam duduknya.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

A/n:

Hai. Maaf kalo ini update-nya lama banget. Laptop saya rusak, sampai hari ini belum juga bener. Sementara draft-nya ada di sana. Karena ngerasa ga enak nelantarin fic gitu aja, akhirnya saya ngetik ulang di hp. Jadi kalo ada typo dan lain-lain, mohon dimaklumi ya, karena ngetik di hp bener2 sulit :')

Makasih untuk readers yang masih nunggu update-an dari fic ini. Sekali lagi maaf ini update-nya kelamaan. Semoga puas ya sama chapter ini, meskipun ini lebih pendek dari chapter2 sebelumnya :'p

Btw, selamat buat savers, SasuSaku canon :'''))) pasti savers semuanya lagi bahagiaa yaaa, kalo mau galau2an, baca fanfic ini aja :p #digeplak

Makasih buat readers, reviewers, followers, favorite-rs, yang ga bisa saya sebutin satu-satu seperti biasanya. Maaf juga kali ini saya ga bisa balas review, mungkin nanti kalo laptop saya udah bener :'')

Oke, cukup cuap-cuapnya. Kritik dan saran akan sangat saya hargai, mind to review? :)


End file.
